


Heart Of Darkness

by LuckyChances



Category: Star Trek 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyChances/pseuds/LuckyChances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joining Starfleet is a way to leave your past behind - Or so one girl thought. Not when a certain blue-eyed boy is involved. Can one certain doctor heal their wounds or does fate have its own plan? (Being Re-edited from 3rd POV to 1st POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

****A traumatic event... That's what my mother called it. I, on the other hand, call it a living nightmare, that still haunts me. I can still see that cliff as clear as day; the ground ready to swallow us whole.

My dreams and even my conscious ones continue to remind me of that day. Each one changes but they all come down to the same thing; where we were either caught, dragged or even thrown over the cliff. Although, that wasn't quite what occurred – I remember it as clear as day as if it only just happened yesterday – When it was well over 7 years ago...

It started on a crystal, clear day; there was hardly a cloud in the sky and the air was almost non-existent which made your throat so dry that you had to keep clearing it. The sun beamed so brightly, it looked like a shiny diamond, tempting you to get closer. I was out enjoying the fresh air. Even though the air was so dry, it was still nice to be outside smelling all the wonderful scents around me.

My family had owned their own farm which happened to be right next to the Kirks' farm. (Although, the family name had changed since Winona Kirk remarried) Once upon a time, their fields used to be well kept until Winona started spending all of her time at Starfleet – Jim, her youngest son didn't really talk about her. He certainly didn't like his stepfather; Frank at all and in Jim's own words - ' _My father will walk through the door and boot that man out._ ' (Although, Jim had never met his real father; he died a hero's death on the day of his birth) ' _My mother would come home and Sam and I would have a real family._ ' I truly didn't like Frank either; he was always angry and mean, even to me.

That very morning, I was sitting in one part of their fields that was well overgrown, waiting for Jim to finally crawl out of bed; he truly wasn't an early riser, unlike I. The weeds had grown almost as tall as I, and I certainly wasn't small for someone who had just turned 10, more like the opposite, in fact. (I had been almost as tall as my mother's height of 5 ft 7) so, when I was sitting down, it provided a good hideaway; no-one could tell I was there. I didn't want to come face to face with his stepfather, so that had been the perfect place to wait. It was like having my own secret place until Jim turned up, that was.

I remembered Jim being up to his usual tricks, trying to scare me... One minute, I was staring up at the blue sky, lost in my own world and the next moment everything went dark. I was clearly confused to start with until I heard his voice...

"Guess who?"

"Mmm, let me think about that one," I started to tease him. "Is it, Sam?"

"Ha, Ha, very amusing!" Jim instantly removed his hands.

I had turned my head to look up towards him but all I saw was a dark shadow glowing in a bright light. I knew it was just the sunlight playing tricks on my eyesight. I instantly turned my head back around when the light alone had started hurting my eyes. "So, what tricks have you got up your sleeve today?" I asked him. Jim was always up to something; he loved showing off. Sometimes, he would just play silly tricks on people; Anything from, knocking on their doors and running away, to messing things up that they put all their hard work too. Unfortunately, that wasn't all. There were other times when he just went a bit too far. For example; Causing harm to others – Not intentionally, but Jim just didn't think of the outcome. Although, he was very smart for his own age. He was just very rash when it came to... What he called, having fun. And this so happened to have been one of those days.

"Oh come on..." Jim started to say as he had sat down across from me. "You love it too, I know you do."

I looked up to see that usual smirk on his face which always meant 'I know you too well'. Jim was right - He was quite amusing, sometimes. But I suppose that was just the kid in me. I couldn't hide a grin from appearing on my own face. "Why, oh why, do you have to be right all the time?"

"Someone has to be when you keep denying everything."

"Not everything!" I tried to defend myself.

"Almost everything! You just can't admit to having fun."

I had stared back at Jim before saying, "I know I'm more sensible than you but I can still have fun."

As soon as I had said that, Jim instantly jumped to his feet and stared right back at me – I had known from that look alone that he was planning something, something I wouldn't like.

"Prove it," Jim challenged.

I took that moment to stand on my own two feet and stared back, letting him know I wasn't happy about this but I'd do it just to prove I was right. Jim always had a way of bringing out my competitive side; anything to prove him wrong, for once.

At the time, I didn't realise how fatal that would be; I should have known not to challenge Jim. There had been plenty of other times when I had regretted what I had done so why did I continue to let Jim get to me? "Bring it on." I had said instead. He was a little shorter, although, he was a few years older than me. so every time we were face to face like that, Jim had to lift his chin a little which always annoyed him. Eventually, he got over it as he was never far behind me.

"Oh, I so love a challenge." Jim instantly started jumping about as if that was the best thing that could happen to him and in a way it was; there wasn't anything more interesting than a challenge.

"When you have quite finished dancing about..." I started to say until I could make out a distant voice that couldn't be that far away if I could hear them in that wide open, stretch of field. I had taken a quick look around but when I couldn't see anybody, I instantly turned back around to find Jim staring back at his own house – Knowing, he could hear the same voice. I had decided to continue what I was saying, "Shall, we get on with this challenge of yours."

As soon as I had finished speaking Jim turned back to face me with a confusing look on his face – In that moment, I could make out more clearly what this other voice was saying...

" **Get the hell out of this house**..."

Instantly, I knew who was speaking or more precisely who was yelling; It was Frank!

" **When your mum comes home...** " He continued to yell.

If Jim was standing right there in front of me, there was only one other he could be angry with... In that moment, Jim took off running, through the overgrown weeds, towards the house, seeming to know instantly where they were as he rounded the house and disappeared around the other side.

"Where are you going?" I heard Jim yell which instantly got my feet moving; he had sounded very hurt and upset. I had truly wanted to know what was going on.

As I approached the house, I could still hear the three of them arguing... Suddenly, I realised the conversation had changed when Frank converted his anger on Jim.

"What do you want Jimmy?" he asked in a sarcastic way.

Everything instantly went quiet and I couldn't hear anything anymore. I had lingered at the corner the house, slowly peeking my head around; I didn't want Frank to convert that anger at me, for spying – which I'm sure that would be what he would call it. I was just concerned; I knew how difficult Frank could be when their Mother wasn't around. The three of them stood a few yards away from the house. Frank was glaring straight down at Jim with a mean and annoying look on his face. I was waiting for what I knew would come from that look alone. It certainly wouldn't be the first bruise to appear on Jim's face, from Frank's hand alone.

"I just don't want my brother to go." Jim finally answered.

He had sounded so sad, sadder than I had ever heard him before; Jim sounded as if he was going to cry, any moment.

I continued to stand there feeling concerned for Jim, and his older brother, of course. It truly frightened me to see him that way, I had never heard him so depressed like this before.

" **And, what are you staring at?** " Frank's voice continued to boom.

I hadn't realised that I had actually stepped around the corner and Frank was now making his way towards me as he made his way back into the house. I knew the best way to deal with him was not to say anything at all.

" **Get the hell off my property,** " He continued to yell as he stormed past me and back into the house, slamming the door, behind him.

I had stood there like a statue, staring at the closed door, afraid he would come back out and chase me away, himself. (Which wouldn't be the first time) When that door continued to stay shut, I had quickly moved away.

Jim had started following Sam down the driveway. I couldn't quite believe that he was really leaving. I truly wanted to say something, to prevent this but what could I have said to convince him? It had sounded like Jim was doing just that, so I had decided to hang back a little and give them their own privacy.

I don't remember much about their conversation, just that no matter what Jim said, Sam's mind had already been made up. The only thing I do remember was what Sam had said and done before storming off, leaving a stunned Jim in his wake.

"At least you have Laura, who stands by you no matter, what you do." Then Sam had suddenly brought his mouth closer to Jim's ear...

To this day, I never did find out what he had whispered, only that Sam was staring my way, the whole time. Jim slowly turned to face me as well with an envy look on his face. At the time, I never understood why he did. Now, I guess it was because of the main reason behind all this.

The next thing I remember about that day was that Jim took his Step-father's car which I knew had original belonged to his late father. I knew it had been some sort of revenge against Frank but, Jim had made it sound like he had planned it for my challenge. I would never have gotten into the car in first place if I had known the outcome.

I had every intention to run straight home to confront my parents; my mum and Jim's mum had been good friends or so they used to be until Winona kept disappearing off into Space, every chance she got. My parents also worked for Starfleet so I was sure they could get a message to her.

That was until I saw how unhappy Jim was. I knew I had to try and calm him down; who knew what sort of things he could do when in that sort of mood. Jim had been washing the car from the inside out so I had jumped right into the seat beside him and if only Jim hadn't found the car keys, hidden away in the car, itself, maybe the last 7 years of my life wouldn't have been so lonely and depressing.

We were suddenly speeding down the highway at quite a fast pace – Luckily enough the highway was quite deserted, except for Sam, who we passed along the way. I remembered yelling at Jim that this had gone far enough but, his only answer was that I was failing my challenge. The next thing I remember hearing was a siren – I had been too scared to turn around at the time, afraid we would crash if I took my eyes off the road. Even though, it had been Jim controlling the car.

The siren, itself seemed to boost Jim's confidence even more and it was then that I remembered facing certain death. Jim drove us straight towards the cliff. I thought he had truly gone insane and was going to drive us right over the edge – That was until Jim suddenly leant over, opened my door and before I knew what was happening next I was rolling across the desert floor which was the last thing I remembered as it caused me to black out, altogether.

 

 


	2. The Fight in Iowa

****

A large crowd had gathered at the bar. Most of them were Starfleet cadets and a few other local people among them.

I was sitting at a table with a few others; one is my older brother Karl and a few of his mates from Starfleet and their dates for the night. While they were all chatting away. I was in a world of my own; staring around the room

Everyone around, all seemed to be having a good time. Except me, this was my own fault; ever since I lost my parents a few years ago I had become very isolated from everyone. So now most people just left me alone and in a way I preferred my own company.

As I continued to look around the room my eyes landed on another table near the bar. The reason this table stood out was because there was only one guy sitting there all on his own, which was unusual in this place. The guy all of a sudden, realised I was looking his way and he started to smile. But with as shy as I was, I quickly darted my eyes away from him and turned back to the people at my table.

I had to admit the guy was very good looking, maybe about my age; 17 or a little older. I was certain that his face was familiar to me so I had to take a second look. But now the table was empty except for a few empty glasses. I continued looking around the room and hoped he hadn't left yet. I was glad when I found him leaning up against the bar talking to the person next to him.

"Her shots on me," the guy said.

I realised he was talking to the girl on the other side of the person next to him; She was dark skinned and was wearing a cadet uniform like my brothers, except she was wearing a dress.

"Her shots on her. Thanks, but no thanks," the girl responded back.

"Don't you, at least, want to know my name before you completely reject me." The guy was determined not to give up on her.

"I'm fine without it!"

"You are fine without it. It's Jim, Jim Kirk," he told her.

I knew I had recognised that face; Jim Kirk... My childhood friend or that's what I had thought until he started getting himself into too much trouble and my parents told me I was never to see him again. We then moved to the other side of town and I never did see Jim again - Until now that is.

"If you don't tell me your name. I'm going to have to make one up." I heard Jim say to her. From the sounds of things he hadn't changed and I bet he still gave his mother a hard time and his step-father too.

"It's Uhura," the girl responded.

"Uhura... No way that was the name I was going to make up for you." 

It seemed that he had grown up to be a complete flirt and couldn't take no for an answer. I bet he still got himself into a lot of trouble and for two reasons; One it looked like he was alone here and two, he still couldn't take no for an answer. I wondered what others things hadn't changed with Jim Kirk.

"Uhura What?" Jim asked.

"Uhura, just Uhura!"

"They don't have last names in your world." Jim was determined to get an answer.

"Uhura is my last name."

Well, this girl certainly knew how to handle guys like Jim. Maybe Uhura and I could become friends. Then let's see how he would handle the two of us. This certainly made me smile thinking about the look that would be on Jim's face.

"Then they don't have first names..." I watched as Jim moved away from the bar and right over next to Uhura leaning up close to her as if he thought that would work. I wonder how Uhura will deal with this? "So you're a cadet; you're stunning. So what's your focus?" Now Jim was starting to try another tactic.

"Hey, Laura!"

Now that was my brother's voice. I slowly turned to find my brother Karl leaning closer.

"So what could you be smiling at?" Karl asked.

Before I could answer, he turned his head in the direction of the bar and his expression quickly turned hard; He must have realised who Jim was... I suddenly remembered that Jim and Karl never really got on, they were always fighting and I was the one trying to stop them. Karl's face slowly turned back to me. 

"How could you smile at him, don't you remember everything he did?" He continued to ask.

"Of course, I do!" What else could I say? I started to remember all the times I had argued with Karl over Jim.

"Then why does he make you smile?"

"For your information, I wasn't smiling at him, just his idea of flirting." I hated it when Karl went on like this. I knew the main reason was because he had to take care of me ever since our parents didn't come home one day.

"Oh, whatever," Karl responded while turning back to face the bar and slowly stood up.

I looked up at him with a puzzled look. "You're not going where I think you're going, are you?" I asked him.

Karl took one look at me with that usual hard expression whenever I asked him anything that I already knew the answer to.

He turned to face his Starfleet friends and said, "Looks like the farm boy is up to no good again." It didn't matter if they knew who he was talking about, they still stood up as if they would follow him anywhere.

I quickly looked back over at Jim and Uhura; I was really worried about what Karl would do... Even though, I knew very well what he would do. The one thing he was good at, especially when it came to Jim.

"... A dumb hair Corbie, who only has sex with farm animals." Wow, I didn't expect Uhura to say that. But with the way Jim was acting I didn't blame her.

Karl and his friends come up behind them and I wondered how Jim would handle my brother now?

"Well... Not only," Jim responded.

Uhura laughed at that. Tropical of Jim to say that. Didn't anything ever bother him? It didn't seem that way when we were kids; A bit of a daredevil and he used to do stuff that nearly got him killed... He even dragged me into his crazy stunts too.

"This townie, isn't bothering you, right!" Karl asked Uhura without taking his eyes of Jim.

Jim took that moment to face her brother, but he just gave him one look before turning back to smile at Uhura again; He just didn't seem to care who was standing there. I could see that Jim was drunk and that wasn't from the empty glasses that he left piled up on his table.

"Oh beyond belief. But it's nothing I can't handle," Uhura said to Karl and Jim at the same time.

"You could handle me and that's an invitation!"

If Jim had said that to me, he would find my hand mark imprinted on his cheek by now. But Uhura didn't seem to be paying much attention; she was paying for her drinks instead.

"Hey, you better mind your manners," Karl stated with anger in his voice.

"Hey..." Jim turned around to face her brother with a relaxed look on his face and I knew Karl well enough to know he couldn't stand it when people didn't take him seriously. "Relax cupcake... It was a joke," Jim continued to say.

Karl wouldn't stand for that and I really wasn't sure if my brother could stand there any longer being polite as he was trained to be. I certainly didn't want Karl losing his job from not keeping his anger under control.

"Hey, maybe you can't count. But there are four of us and only one of you." Karl responded back.

I really hoped Jim will take a hint and back off, not because of his sake. But for my brothers; We couldn't afford for him to lose control. Things were bad enough as it was. That's why I was joining Starfleet and I truly wanted to follow in Karl's footsteps.

"Then get some more guys and it'll be an even fight," Jim responded in a light tone before he clapped his hand on the side of Karl's face and then naturally turned back around.

I could see the look on my brother's face; He was going to punch Jim, hard and in one, two, three - Karl's hand made contact with Jim's cheek.

I quickly stood up and looked around hoping no officers were in here. At that next moment, I heard a loud crash which made everyone scream as they started rushing past me. I quickly turned back to see Karl laying flat on the floor with a broken table underneath him. 

Karl's friends were fighting with Jim, so I quickly rushed over to my brother and kneeled down beside him to see if I could help... Our mother had been a nurse and she had taught me all I needed to know. "Karl, are you alright?"

My brother turned to look at me as he slowly tried to get up and I could tell he was in a lot of pain from the look on his face. "Don't move..!" I tried to stop him, but I know that would be useless with him; He never gave up easily - No, matter how bad he was. "You may have..."

"Oh, leave me alone!" Karl interrupted as he stood back up again and started leaning against a chair that had been pushed away.

I then saw Jim going flying past Karl, towards Uhura; He was reaching his hands out to try and stop himself from falling and they ended up on Uhura's breasts. Uhura looked shocked and pushed him away which caused him to fall back against Karl, who grabbed him and somehow sent him flying towards me.

I quickly moved out the way as Jim landed on top of another table. But this time, the table didn't break. Karl advanced towards him and started punching him in the face over and over again.

I looked around hoping one of my brothers friends would stop him. But they were just standing there watching him afraid that Karl would hurt them if they tried. I knew my brother might just do that, especially with the mood he was in right now. If I didn't stop him, he might possibly kill Jim. So I quickly rushed over and tried to grab a hold of Karl's arm. "Karl, stop!"

Karl didn't seem to hear or he just ignored me and kept on punching Jim. I started to hear the table breaking which I knew was starting to give way from the forces of my brother's punches.

"Karl, stop. Or you'll kill him!" I tried reasoning with him.

The next minute I heard a very loud whistle, that quickly made me cover both my ears.

When the whistling stopped. I quickly opened my eyes which I didn't realise I had closed and saw a man standing the other side of the table, that Jim was lying on with blood all over his face. But at least, Karl had stopped punching him. I realised that the place had gone quiet and I guessed everyone was now staring at this man like I was... He was a Starfleet officer! I could tell that by the uniform he was wearing; a light grey suit.

"Outside... all of you!" The officer ordered.

Nobody was going to argue with a Starfleet officer and the next minute people were rushing by me to get outside. I wanted to do the exact same thing. So I turned back to my brother, who was also staring back at the officer. I knew Karl was trying to get his anger back in check.

"Yes, sir!" Karl all of a sudden responded back.

The officer was staring back at Karl to let him know he wasn't happy and was giving my brother some sort of warning. I just hoped my brother didn't lose his job over this.

All of a sudden someone was grabbing my arm and I realised that Karl was dragging me away. I wasn't about to stop him; I wanted out of here as soon as possible, but the officer decided to step in front of Karl and stop him in mid-step.

"Wait there." The officer ordered before walking around us.

I wondered what was going to happen, did I have to stay too? I knew the officer hadn't told me to go. So that meant I couldn't leave either. What had my brother gotten me into now?

"You alright son?" The officer asked.

"You can whistle really loud, you know that?" Jim responded back.

I turned around to see the officer help Jim up, who was a little wobble on his feet... No wonder, after the way Karl had knocked the living daylights out of him. I quickly turned back to glare up at my brother, who hadn't taken his eyes off the officer yet. I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Get yourself cleaned up," the Officer said.

I turned back around to find Jim making his way back to the bar, but he couldn't seem to walk in a straight line. I bet that wasn't the drink making him do that... He would have sobered up by the time my brother had finished with him. In a way I felt sorry for Jim, he didn't deserve this. But in a way he had it coming; A lot of times, Jim would get my brother all worked up and on purpose. He knew how bad tempered Karl got around him.

The next minute the officer turned back around and stared at me with an intense look and then to my brother and back again; I was really scared now, I certainly didn't like that look and it was directed at the both of us.

 


	3. Meeting Captain Pike

__ **Iowa continued…**

The officer continued to stare at the both of us... Although, I wish he would quit doing that and just finally say what he was thinking. I had heard from my brother that some officers were like that; They just stare you down until you quiver to death.

"Care to explain what all that was about Cadet Curtis?" The Officer finally asked.

The officer was now looking at my brother and waiting for him to answer. I just hoped he had calmed down enough to answer, but what good enough reason was there to beat someone half to death?

"He started it!" My brother Karl finally answered.

I couldn't believe the tone that was in his voice and from the look on the officer's face, he was just as shocked as I was.

"And you thought you would finish it..." The Office stated.

I realised Karl had gone quiet and wasn't answering. I just prayed that he was slowly calming down because I knew what could happen if he kept going on like he was.

"... I thought you of all people would know better," The Officer continued to say.

"He was being rude to one of the cadets. I was only trying to protect her, sir."

I could feel a hand tighten around mine and I knew my brother wasn't taking this well. I had to do something before Karl lost his temper completely. So I slowly looked up at his face and placed my other hand on his arm and slowly shook my head - Trying to warn him!

"Do you really think this young lad deserved this?" The officer asked.

I turned back to the Officer to find him stretching his arm out in front of him and slowly turning himself around so we could see Jim, who was leaning over the bar stuffing something up his nose. I started to realise it was bits of tissue or more likely bits of napkins that were always placed on the bar. Didn't his mother ever teach him the proper way to stop a nosebleed? Unless my brother really did break his nose... I truly hope not and this will be forgotten about by tomorrow.

The officer turned back to face us and I knew I had to stop Karl from saying anything more or he would just make this even worse. I turned to face my brother to do just that, but he was still looking towards Jim with an angry look on his face. "Just let it go, Karl." I tried to reason with him. My brother took that moment to stare down at me with a mean look on his face which didn't affect me at all; he had made these faces a lot lately, he didn't agree with a lot of things that I said.

"I think you should listen to this young lady's advice," the office stated.

"Sorry, Captain Pike. It won't happen again," Karl apologised.

Now I could put a name to a face - The Christopher Pike who had been made Captain just after Karl started at Starfleet over 4 years ago; Everyone talks very highly of him. I just prayed that he would be just as understanding as my brother made him out to be, but once again what was there to understand in this situation?

"Make sure it doesn't," the officer continued to say.

I was glad that Karl was finally back to his old self again.

Just at that moment, the Captain's eyes travelled down from my brother's face to mine. I couldn't work out his face expression; Was he mad at me too? I knew, I hadn't really done anything wrong. But what did the officer see when he walked in... It might have looked like I was helping Karl and his mates. Even though there wasn't a single mark on me, like there was on my brother.

"Are you enlisting Miss..." The office went silent and I guessed he was waiting for me to continue the last part.

"Curtis!" I stated.

The officer's eyebrows shot up before he looked back up at my brother and then back to me. I guessed he had worked out who I was now, even without the grin that had spread on his lips.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Curtis. I'm Christopher Pike." The office introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you too, Sir."

The officer took that moment to look back at Karl and slowly nodded his head. "You both may go now and I'll see the two of you first thing in the morning," the officer finally said. I couldn't help but smile back at the Captain; I was relieved that the officer wasn't taking this any further. I slowly turned back to face my brother and saw him nod towards the Captain.

"Yes sir," Karl said before taking a hold of my arm.

I really wanted to get out of there before the officer changed his mind. But I knew, I wouldn't make it back without going to the ladies first. My brother turned around and started pulling me towards the exit, but I pulled back and turned to face the officer. "May I go to the ladies first, Captain?" I asked.

"Of course." The office smiled back at me.

Karl slowly released my arm before I realised that I would have to go past the bar to get to the ladies; Which meant walking past Jim who had now turned away from the bar. I started to make my way over to where he was leaning back against the bar, smiling towards me.

"I'm Jim Kirk. What might your lovely name be?" Jim asked in a high tone.

I could tell from just that remark that he was flirting with me and I realised he hadn't taken any of this seriously. What else would I expect from Jim Kirk? He had always acted like this and hadn't changed one bit. I really wanted to tell him where to go, but knew that wouldn't be a good remark in front of the Captain. "Laura Curtis," I said with a bored look on my face. I certainly wasn't going to encourage him to continue and hoped that he wouldn't.

"I was right that is such a special name for a lovely girl like yourself."

I realised there wasn't any sign on Jim's face to say that he had recognised my name like I had his... This just proved that our friendship hadn't meant anything to him. Even though it had only been about 7 years since I had moved away and we had been good friends as far back as I could remember. If Jim wanted to be like this then I could be as well.

As I came up closer to him I watched as Jim's eyes slowly glared down towards my feet and then back up again... It certainly made a shiver go down my spine. I slowly turned my head around to see if the Captain was still talking with Karl. I found them both in deep conversation. So I turned back to Jim with an angry look and stuck my middle finger up at him. Afterwards, I noticed the shock look on Jim's face. I just decided to ignore him and continued walking.

I sudden felt my foot knock against something and before I knew what was happening next; I was falling forward towards the floor. I quickly took that moment to move my hands out in front of me, trying to stop myself.

In that next instant, I felt something land on both my hips; I noticed that Jim had now moved in front of me so I started to force my own weight on him. Which for some reason made me even more unsteady. The next thing I knew I falling against Jim, causing him to fall backwards himself.

"Oww."

I heard Jim make a small sound at the back of his throat. I Slowly opened my eyes which I didn't realise I had closed; I found myself pressed right up against Jim's body with us both leaning slightly over the bar counter with me staring right down into his eyes... I had forgotten how bright his eyes were and how easily it was to get lost in them. "Sorry!" I heard myself say.

"Don't apologise, I'm quite comfortable now," Jim said in a seductive voice.

I suddenly felt a pair of arms slowly wrap around my waist. I could also see Jim's face getting even closer and his eyes were slowly closing... I know what was about to happen; Jim was going to kiss me!

" **GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER**!" I suddenly heard my brother yell.

 


	4. Memories of the Past

 His beer breath - Which was getting stronger by the second and also the sight of Jim's face; bits of tissue that were still stuck up his nose was really putting me off big time. I took that moment to push my hands against Jim's chest and took a few steps back until I reached a safe enough distance away from him.

Jim continued staring at me with a look that I knew was lust. I couldn't believe what I had almost let happen. My brother certainly took the right moment to snap me out of it.

"Lieutenant!"

Captain Pike certainly didn't sound too happy and I guessed my brother might be giving him a hard time. The last time a guy tried to kiss me, Karl had gotten so worked up... That it had sent the other guy running for his life.

I had to snap out of this trance that Jim had me in before my brother did something he would regret. At that thought, I quickly turned my head around to see that Captain Pike was standing with his back to me; It looked like he was trying to stop Karl from coming any closer. The Captain then slowly stepped to the side... once he was sure Karl had calmed down enough.

"Are you alright, Miss Curtis?" Captain Pike took that moment to face me.

"I'm fine." I tried to force a smile, feeling so embarrassed. This certainly wasn't the first time, but I truly hoped it was the last; I hated my feet, they were always getting me into embarrassing moments. What made the situation worse was the look of concern on his face and not just that... My brother had that annoying look. I could just imagine what Karl was thinking; Not your two left feet again! Why, oh why did they always get in my way. "No harm was done," I continued to say trying to make light of the moment. I knew, I should say something about Jim as he had tried to help, even if it had ended up with the two of us in each other's arms... Which I had to make sure never happened again. "Thanks to Jim," I finally added.

The Captain nodded his head towards me, but I could tell it wasn't for me. He was thanking Jim; who I suppose was still behind me. The Captain then turned back to face my brother. "As I can see it this young lad helped Miss Curtis," He stated to Karl.

I slowly turned back to face Jim, just to make sure he really was O.K. Especially after that fall against the bar. I found him still leaning back against the bar with a wide grin plastered all over his face.

"Anytime you feel like falling into my arms again. You just go right ahead," Jim stated.

I found myself staring at Jim's face; Even from this distance, those eyes were shining so brightly. I slowly started to make my way past him. But this time watching every step I took. Anything, to avoid those ocean blues.

" **HOW DARE YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT**? Karl yelled.

I suddenly stopped walking and took that moment to spin around on the spot - Afraid, I would find my brother's hands wrapped around Jim's throat. But, no... It looked like the Captain had it all under control; He was standing right in front of Karl, blocking his path. I couldn't see the look on his face. Although I could certainly see the look on my brother's face; Karl was certainly ready to go another round with Jim.

"I think you should wait outside for the young lady; you need to cool off," Captain Pike stated angrily as my brother slowly turned around and stormed away, banging the door behind him.

The Captain took that moment to face me. Staring right at me... I guessed he was waiting for me to do what I was going to do. Knowing I had just been dismissed. I quickly turned back around, headed straight to the ladies.

A few minutes later I came out the ladies to find that Jim was now sitting down at the very table that my brother flew him on earlier. Captain Pike was sitting the other side, facing him.

"...Who am I Christopher Pike?" Jim asked in an annoying tone.

I looked around the bar, to find it still empty - Except for the bar staff, that were now cleaning the mess that was left from the fight.

"Your father's son!" The Captain stated.

I looked back over at their table. Wondering how much of their conversation I had missed for the Captain to mention Jim's father. I decided to hang back, hiding around the corner where I could to see them; I wanted to know where the Captain was going with this conversation... I remembered my own father talking about George Kirk and one thing for certain, Jim was nothing like his father at all.

"Your father didn't believe in no-win scenarios," The Captain continued to say.

"He sure learned his lesson." I could tell in Jim's voice that this conversation was going somewhere he didn't want it to go.

"Depends on how you define winning. You're here, aren't you?" It seemed that the Captain wasn't going to give up so easily, though.

I was starting to wonder what the Captain could mean by that. I knew that George had saved the crew of the 'USS Kevin' by sacrificing himself, but I knew that wasn't what he meant... There was certainly more to this than what my father had told me.

"That instinct you have to leap without looking is something your father had too and it's something Starfleet as lost." He continued to say.

"Why are you talking to me, man?"

Jim sat there shaking his head, not really caring what the Captain was saying. I could tell that Jim wanted him gone, but for some reason, he still sat there and didn't bother to move away himself.

"Because I looked up your file while you were drooling all over the bar and staring after Miss Curtis – even after she had disappeared into the ladies."

I watched as Jim was taking a sip of his drink and then his hand froze in mid-air to stare back at the Captain; Looks like Jim didn't like that response. But, wait a minute... Jim had continued staring at me, even after I entered the ladies. Well, he can look all he likes, cause that is all he will ever get. No matter, how good looking he is!

"You're aptitude test were off the charts. So what is it? You like being the only genius-level repeat offender in the Midwest?" The Captain asked

"Maybe I love it!"

Jim was getting all cocky again; he sure did love showing off. Even the Captain started shaking his head at that comment.

"So, cause your dad dies you can settle for an ordinary life. Or do you feel like you were made for something better? Something special!" The Captain finally said after a pause.

I wondered what he could be talking about and from the way Jim was looking; he certainly was thinking the same.

"Enlist in Starfleet!" He continued to say.

" _Enlist_!" Jim responded, in an amusing tone.

I was shocked that Captain would even think that he would jump at the chance. Jim wouldn't do that, would he? He just seemed to be a lazy sod who just wanted to waste his life flirting and living dangerously.

"You guys must be way down on your recruiting quota for the month." Jim continued to say.

From the way Jim was acting, I knew I was right.

"If you're half the man your father was, Jim. Starfleet could use you... You could be an officer in four years. Have your own ship in eight!"

Wow, Captain Pike was really trying to get through to him. I wondered if anyone could really do that. Jim an officer. Never! His own ship - Starfleet would be insane to let him have that.

"You do understand what the federation is don't you? It's important! It's a peace-keeping..."

"Are we done?" Jim quickly interrupted.

I couldn't believe that Jim was acting this way about Starfleet and to an officer, but that was him all over. It just proved that no matter what anyone said, Jim just wasn't interested in doing anything but wasting his life away and I really thought for a moment that Captain Pike was getting through to him - It looked like the Captain thought that too.

"I'm done!" The Captain said in a quiet voice which I could only just hear. He took that moment to stand up looking very disappointed. It was a shame as I really wanted to hear more about Starfleet; I had heard a lot from my brother, but would have liked to have heard it from an officer's point of view. "Riverside shipyard! A shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow. O'Eight hundred hours." The Captain finally added.

Jim raised his glass to towards the officer as if to say ' _got it_ '. I knew, I wouldn't see Jim there - To be honest, I really hoped I didn't; He was just a troublemaker and I didn't want to have to go through the same thing Jim put me through all those years ago with his step-father's car... I slowly shook my head. No, I didn't want to think about that ever again. It was the worst moment of my life, even when he pushed me out before reaching the edge of the cliff. Jim was lucky he survived that and had managed to keep hold of the edge of the cliff and pull himself up.

"You know your father was Captain of a starship for twelve minutes. He saved eight hundred lives, including your mother's and yours."

What the Captain just said shook me out of my thoughts. I hadn't heard that part before; My father told me that he and George were on the bridge until the last possible moment, but when someone had to stay behind to control the ship. George sacrificed himself to save both my parents and everyone else on the ship. I didn't know that Jim had been on the ship as well.

"I dare you to do better!" The Captain finally said.

Did I just hear right? Did Captain Pike just dare Jim to do better than his father? I noticed that Jim was just as surprised; he continued staring after the Captain, who was now walking out the door.

After a few moments, I slowly made my way towards the exit. I prayed Jim wouldn't notice. As I made it past Jim's table I noticed he was distracted by a toy starship... That he must have gotten from the Captain. I finally made it to the bar entrance before I heard Jim speak.

" _Are you Enlisting_?" He asked in a very quiet tone which was very unusual for him.

"Yes!" I answered. I never wanted to see Jim ever again. I smiled a little to myself when I realised that being in Starfleet I never would anyway.

"Some boyfriend you have there!" Jim suddenly stated.

My hand instantly froze against the door panel, my smile quickly vanished. I thought for a moment on how I should deal with this. Then I started to wonder why I was still standing here. I knew the best way was just to walk away and ignore him.

"You should be under me, not him!" Jim continued to say.

I knew, I couldn't let this go. I had to put Jim straight and tell him who we were. That should certainly wipe the smirk of his face which I knew would be all over his face right now. When I did finally turn around I saw actually just that. "You don't even know who I am..."

"I know your one lovely girl..." Jim quickly interrupted me. "With the longest pair of legs, I have ever seen. Don't get me wrong, they are very sexy. But you need to watch your two left feet."

I stared back - god-smacked. But what else would I expect to come out of that mouth?

"One other thing, I could also blow your mind!" It seemed Jim was nowhere near finished.

This conversation was getting worse and I just couldn't deal with it anymore. I quickly turned back around, but I was determined to have the last laugh or, at least, put Jim in his place. "All you would be good at is blowing a hole in my heart."

"Give me time and I'll make you fall into my arms again," Jim added with a wink of his left eye.

Even though, I knew he meant more than what he was saying. I still couldn't help but bust into laughter. "Never!" I quickly added.

"Is that a challenge, Miss Sexy-Legs?"

I continued to smile to myself as I pushed opened the door and walked out... Jim was just so full of himself.

I found my brother waiting for me and he still didn't look very happy. "I can't believe your still smiling. Especially, while you're around him?" Karl asked in an annoying tone.

I was so used to this - Ever since our parents had been killed he had changed, it was like he wanted revenge. But, the thing was none of us knew what killed them. "Oh, it doesn't matter." I knew my brother wouldn't understand. It didn't matter anymore; We would properly never see Jim again.

I strolled on ahead, knowing my brother would soon follow. A moment later, Karl caught up with me and started walking beside me. I, for some reason, couldn't resist a look-back. So I slowly turned my head to find Jim heading over to some sort of motorcycle. After mounting the bike, he decided to take one last look in my direction. I didn't know if he could see me staring, but I still took that moment to look back the way I was heading.

A moment later, I heard an engine start up. Which made me turn back to see Jim drive away in the opposite direction. I suddenly started feeling sorry for him; Jim didn't seem to have anyone to care for him. No one to look out for him... Wait, where did that thought come from? I couldn't believe that thought had popped into my head. Not that it mattered now, anyway - _Goodbye to my old life and on to a better one_.

 

 

 


	5. Riverside Shipyard

 

Early the next morning Karl and I arrived at 'Riverside Shipyard' where they were building a new spaceship and where the shuttle for San Francisco was departing.

It sure had been an amazing sight as we first approached the place; With the whole place lit up and the sight of the starship being built. Even if it was incomplete, it had still been a spectacular sight.

As we approached the shuttle, I swear every worker had their eye on me. Why, Oh why did my cadet uniform have to be so short. Did I really have to wear this at all times? I noticed that a few other girls were wearing the exact same top and mini-skirt as me. But for some reason, it didn't seem to bother them. "Do I really have to wear this?" I heard myself moan aloud.

"Oh, stop moaning! You knew all along what you would be wearing,"  my brother answered.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have half the guys in here eyeing you up." I moaned back while trying to push the mini-skirt down a few more inches.

"You're so full of yourself!"

As we both approached the shutter and made our way around to the entrance. I remembered Jim and wondered what he would be doing right now. Wait, where did that thought come from? It wouldn't make any difference now, I won't see him again, anyway. "Captain Pike asked Jim to join Starfleet," I told my brother as last night came back to me.

Karl all of sudden started laughing and I bet could guess what he was thinking; exactly the same as I was.

"That would mean staying grounded in one place which that farm boy would find hard to do," Karl stated.

"I was quite surprised myself."

"Enough about that lazy sod. I don't want to hear his name mentioned again. He's dead to me! And the way he is going, he soon will be." Karl continued to say in an angry tone.

I couldn't believe my own brother had just said that. I turned to stare at him with a shocked look on my face.

"Don't give me that look. You know actually what I'm saying," Karl said as if he could read my mind.

"Oh, I know what you're saying, I just can't believe you're actually saying it."

"It's the truth and you know it!"

Just then I bumped against something and for a second was confused on what that was. Until I opened my eyes which I didn't realise I had closed and looked down at a pair of black shoes and grey trousers. Wait a minute, I knew what that meant; I had bumped into a StarfleetOfficer. I quickly jumped back, wondering who the person could be?

"Captain Pike!" My brother's tone quickly turned serious.

I really felt embarrassed; this wasn't the first trip up that CaptainPike had seen me do. "Sorry, Sir!" I apologised.

"Very clumsy, aren't we Cadet Curtis?"

"Yes sir, It seems that I am." I watched as Captain Pike nodded at me and then to Karl. Before he turned around and started to make his way to the front of the shuttle.

"You just get worse; You fell into Jim's arms and now Pike's arms. Who is going to be next?" My brother asked before making his way into the shuttle.

I just stood there watching him. Karl was right; I really did need to work on my two left feet if I ever wanted to succeed at Starfleet.

I slowly made way up the steps to the shuttle. When I was about halfway up, I could make out a distant engine noise. A different sound to the rest of the noise around here. I turned and looked around until I could make out a motorbike, which was heading straight towards the shuttle. Who could it be?

As the person got closer, I started to realise who it was. I quickly closed my eyes, not quite believe my own eyesight.

"Hey,nice ride!" A heard someone say. Which made me open my eyes. I saw one of the workmen approach the bike.

The guy who stepped off the bike was dressed in civilised clothes. The very same ones he was wearing last night. I didn't think I would ever see him again and now he was approaching the very same shuttle.

I watched as he threw the keys at the worker without a care in the world. "It's yours!" Jim said as he walked past with that usually cheeky grin on his face.

Captain Pike was standing to the side of the steps where I was standing. Jim took one look at him and said "4 years... I'll do it in 3!" Before he started climbing the steps towards me.

I wondered for a moment what Jim was on about, then I remembered whatCaptain Pike had said to him about becoming an office and as cocky as Jim was challenged him back with 3 years instead of 4.

As Jim started walking up towards me, I realised what this all meant; He was joining Starfleet as well. Maybe I hadn't seen the last of Jim Kirk, after all. Great, just what I needed.

"We meet again Miss Curtis... It must be fate!" Jim added with that lustful look on his face. He trailed his eyes all the way down my legs and back up again where his eyebrows had shot u  wide. "Or Should I call you Sexy-Legs? Yes, it suits you!"

I suddenly started feeling self-conscious again; trying my best to lower my skirt a bit more. I knew, I had to speak my mind now beforeJim got any ideas about me... There was no way I was going to fail at this because of him. "Just make sure you stay away from me."

Jim stopped a few steps down from me until he was eye level. "The question is... Can you stay away from me?"

I placed both my hands on my hips and stared back at him. "I'm serious!" I really needed to make Jim understand this.

"Why would you want to stay away from me in the first place?"

"I don't want to be hurt by you again," I added back.

"Have I wronged you in another life? If so, I apologise." Jim certainly didn't look sorry. He slowly made his way around me, but with his eye's still focused on me. He finally stood there in the shuttle doorway and placed a hand on my shoulder, grinning back at me. "Now that is out the way. Why don't we continue where we left off last night."

I knew Jim wasn't taking any of this seriously and he must think I'm playing hard to get. I knew then that I would never get through to him; life was just one big game to him, So I just decided I wasn't going to waste my breath anymore.

Just then, I realised Jim was leaning closer to me and I knew he was going to try and kiss me again. I quickly took a couple of steps backwards,being careful not to trip down the stairs.

"You sure don't know what you're missing," Jim added as I moved away from him.

"I know very well what I'll be missing... Heartache!"

"Well, it's your lost!" Jim stated before turning around and heading into the shuttle as if he couldn't care less.

I waited a few seconds then followed on after him and knew I would just have to keep away from him. As much as I could anyway. I might be lucky and never have to work with him. Starfleet was big enough and had plenty of Starships.

When I did finally step into the shuttle I looked around to see where my brother was sitting, when I noticed Jim had turned back around and was staring at me.

"You haven't forgotten our challenge, have you?" He asked.

I stared back at Jim with a mean look on my face. I had to make sure Jim realised there was no challenge that I had agreed to.

"You can faint at my feet again any time you like." Jim continued to say.

Before I could answer him back, Jim took that moment to turn back the way he had been going and slammed his head against a low beam which made him flinch back in pain. I couldn't help laughing, "Serves you right!" I added as an afterthought.

Jim slowly turned back to face me and his mouth slowly turned into another smile. I just knew he was about to come out with another sarcastic remark. "I could certainly amuse you in other ways too."

"Let me make this clear to you." I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. "I'm. not. interested!" I spoke very slowly.

"You just wait... I'll win this challenge." Jim said as he turned back round and slowly ducked his head under the low beam that clearly said 'Low Clearance'. "Before you know it, you will be crazy about me." Jim continued to say as he started making is way down one of the rows.

' _ _More likely Crazy at you__ 'I mumbled to myself before I continued looking around for my brother. I would never get involved with Jim, even if he was the last man on earth or space.

"At ease Gentlemen!" I suddenly heard Jim say, making me turn back around and find him saluting to Karl and his mates before he continued walking past them. That look on my brother's face would scare anyone away; If looks could kill, Jim would certainly be dead by now.

I slowly made my way over to Karl, getting myself ready to step in again, if I had to. That look soon relaxed a little once Jim was out of his line of vision. I could see an empty seat next to Karl, knowing he had saved me a seat.

"Where the hell did you get to?" Karl asked in an angry tone.

I knew it wasn't directed at me; Karl was angry at seeing Jim and realised that meant he was joining Starfleet. I slowly sat down and started buckling myself in. "I'm just as shocked as you are," I responded.

"All he will do is cause more trouble... He won't last 5 minutes!" Karl added before he turned back to his mates.

Karl was properly right, but one thing I knew about Jim was that he wouldn't give in too easily; Captain Pike was right about him not believe in no-win scenarios.

"I never did get that first name." I heard Jim say as if he was sitting right next to me. I realised that he was actually sitting behind, with his back to me. He was looking across at the dark skinned girl, that Jim had been flirting with at the bar last night. But for some reason, she didn't answer him. If Uhura and I could become friends and I got to know her name first, I knew that would wound Jim up no end.

"You're doing it again." Karl suddenly announced.

I turned back to face my brother wondering what the hell he was going on about this time.

"You're smiling at him again!"

I slowly shook my head. Karl would never understand, so there was no point explaining to him.

All of a sudden a couple of loud voices made me turn my head to see a lady officer trying to drag a man from another room which to me looked like the bathroom.

"You need a doctor!" This officer was saying.

"I told you, I don't need a doctor. I am a doctor!" The man stated in an annoyed tone.

"You need to get back to your seat."

"I had one in the bathroom..."

"You need to get back..."

"...with no window."

"...to your seat now."

I noticed that everyone had gone quiet and was watching as the man argued back with this officer. I had to admit it was quite amusing to listen to; it's not very often someone argued with an officer. Who continued to drag the man around to the row behind me, where Jim was sitting.

"I suffer from aviophobia, which means fear of dying in..."

"...Sir, for your own safety..."

"...Something that flies."

"...sit down, or I'll make you sit down."

I was certainly taking note; watch out for this officer, she surely means business. I didn't want to get into her bad books. The officer was now glaring back at the man with a certain look that said don't push me as you won't like the outcome.

"Fine!"The man finally said as he took the empty seat next to Jim.

"Thank you!" The office stated before walking away with a calm look on her face.

I could tell from that look alone that she loved being in charge and being able to boss people around. I hoped, I didn't have to work with her.

Just at that moment, an announcement came over the whole shuttle that pulled me out of my own thoughts.

"This is captain Pike, we have been cleared for take-off!"

"I may throw up on you." The man next to Jim suddenly announced.

I quickly turned my head, hoping he wasn't talking to me. I realised he was talking to Jim, who had that look on his face as if to say 'is this man for real?' Or was it what I was thinking. If this guy was afraid of flying what was he doing on this shuttle?

"I think these things are pretty safe." Jim gently added as if he was afraid that the man would follow through with his words.

"Don't Panda to me kid, one tiny crack in the hull and our blood boil's in 13 seconds..."

God, I truly couldn't believe this guy. Yes, I knew all the things that could happen, but I certainly didn't need to be reminded of them and I could see that Jim was thinking the same. I bet, he wished he could move seats.

I slowly turned back around and just hoped he wouldn't go on like this the whole trip.

"...See if you're so relaxed when your eyeballs bleed. Space is diseased and dangerous after darkness and silence!" The man continued to go on.

"Well, I hate to break this to you. But Starfleet operates in space."

'Thank you for that Jim. Let's just hope that will shut him up.

"Yeah, well I've got nowhere else to go. The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce, or I've got left his my bones."

For some reason I was starting to like this guy, he was really quite amusing, in a certain kind of way and it sounded like Jim did as well as I started to hear them introduce themselves.

"Jim Kirk!"

"McCoy. Leonard McCoy!"

Well, well... it sounded like Jim had made a friend. I turned around in my seat, to see Jim and Leonard drinking from a flask which I assumed would contain alcohol.

As this happened I felt the shuttle lift off the ground and I slowly turned back around and my brother took that moment to whisper in my ear.

"They are both as annoying as each other; they will make quite a pair!"

I just decided to ignore my brother and look out the side window that showed us headed towards the sky.

 _ _Starfleet, here I come__!

 

 


	6. Meeting Dr. McCoy

 

After only a few months at Starfleet Academy, I was finding it quite hard especially with all the aches and pains I was getting and in places I didn't realise you could get them. I lost count of how many times I was sent to Medical with bruises and sprains.

This time was certainly no different to my other visits. After reporting myself in. I slowly limped over to the waiting area where a few other people were waiting to be seen. The thing I couldn't understand was the feeling I always got when I was here; I felt at ease as if this was a place I belonged. Which was strange because most people hated being in this sort of place. I knew it had something to do with my mother being a nurse - She had been top of all her classes in the academy and it only took her three years to become the senior nurse aboard the USS Kevin where she first met my father, who had been the pilot of the same Starship.

" **Miss Curtis**!"

I was so lost in my thoughts and memories of my parents, that I almost didn't hear my name being called. I slowly turned my head in that direction to find one of the nurses looking my way with a cheesy grin on her face. I realised it was the same nurse who I got on well with; Well, she certainly made me laugh especially with her flirting skills.

I slowly stood up and made my way over to her. I noticed as I got closer the wider her smile became. I wondered what she would come out with today.

"What is it, this time, Miss Curtis?" The nurse asked as her eyes travelled down towards my feet and then slowly back up - Her eyes kept widening every now and again; I could tell she was taking in every detail of my body.

When she first started doing this, it made me really uneasy. Now I had grown used to it. "You're asking me that, when you can see I'm limping here?" I responded back.

"I just never know with you. It's not the first time you have limped in here, but have only sprained your hand."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I knew very well what she meant; A few times I still hadn't gotten over my latest incident before hurting myself again. - I couldn't seem to stop injuring myself. "Well, this time, it certainly is my ankle," I finally stated.

"So tell me, Miss Curtis. How did you sprain your beautiful ankle this time?" The nurse asked slowly, by breaking the word beautiful into 3 syllables.

I knew the nurse was harmless enough; Every since I started coming here she never once went any further than just flirting with me. A few girls and guys in my classes had spoken about her often - Some enjoying the attention and others finding it offensive. "Trying to kick my leg high; I fell over and landed on it quite hard," I answered.

"I bet all you need is a good message, that will help ease the pain and I would gladly volunteer to do that for you." The nurse offered.

"When you have quite finished flirting with my patient, Miss Obere?" A deep voice suddenly surrounded me.

I turned to look around the room and to start with I couldn't work out who had spoken; No one was looking our way.

"I haven't even begun." The nurse added as she continued to smile at me.

Just then, I noticed one guy shaking his head; He sure did look quite annoyed. He was standing beside one of the medical beds wearing a cadet uniform with a white coat over the top of it, attending to a patient. His eyes seemed glued to the tablet he was holding. This guy sure did look familiar, but I just couldn't quite work out where.

I knew the nurse could flirt all today if she had the chance. This made me think of Jim Kirk and how they would make quite an item; flirting away with each other all day. I couldn't believe I was even thinking this - How could I pair the two off? I knew Jim would love and leave her and this nurse certainly didn't deserve that. No-one did.

I continued to look at the doctor who still hadn't taken his eyes off the pad as his fingers continued to slide across it. He was quite good-looking in his own way.

I slowly turned back to the nurse. "As much as I like chatting with you, I think the doctor is more my type," I added with a smile. Hoping not to upset her too much.

"It doesn't mean I will give up so easily," the Nurse quickly added before turning to face the doctor with an even wider smirk on her face.

I followed her look and saw the doctors cheeks starting to go red and he quickly swallowed hard before taking on his serious face, once again. He never once took his eyes from the tablet, though. I couldn't believe I had made him blush. I hadn't meant anything by it. I just wanted to get the message across.

Hey, Leonard. Laura wants a physical exam with you." The nurse finally added.

I could now feel my own cheeks heating up, but it also made me smile a little. Especially, when I suddenly realised who this doctor was and how he stood up against a female officer or at least tried to. I first met him, well, I didn't quite talk to him. But I did see him aboard the shuttle from Iowa.

"And have you forgotten your professional training, Miss Obere?" The doctor asked.

"Fine! Should I arrange a private session for you Dr McCoy and your patient, Miss Curtis?" The nurse added while winking her eye at me.

This time, Leonard did turn around and glare at us with an annoyed look on his face. "That will do, Miss Obere." He ordered.

"I could even come along too and we could make it a threesome," The nurse continued going on.

She certainly didn't back off easily. Even when ordered to and as for Leonard, he couldn't be that high up yet. Not if he joined at the same time as I did. But he could already be properly trained as a doctor. Especially from the way he had spoken on the shuttle.

"How about we make it a foursome?"

Another voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts which I would recognise anywhere; There was only one person who spoke like that. I slowly turned around to find none other than Jim standing in the doorway grinning at us. What else did I expect?  Of course, he would appear when flirting was going on. I bet Jim had that ability to sense when people were flirting and made sure he was a part of it.

"I wouldn't say no," the nurse smiled back towards Jim.

I could tell from that look alone that she definitely liked Jim which wasn't surprising; He was very good looking but was just too much of a ladies man. Maybe, I should give the nurse a heads up on how Jim was before she made a huge mistake. No, it was none of my business. But, I certainly caught Jim winking back at her.

"Don't you have other patients to attend to Miss Obere?" Leonard asked, interrupting their moment.

"O.K. O.K. I'm going," the nurse stated as she turned to glare back at Leonard with an annoyed look on her face, but it didn't last long before a wide grin suddenly appeared on her face. "You three have your own threesome and I'll find my own,"

I knew now that this nurse was a lot like Jim; they both liked to flirt and it never bothered them if they failed; They could easily find someone else more willing. Except, the nurse liked both sexes and I knew or at least presumed Jim didn't.

"I could do with your help, Miss Obere." Jim quickly added.

"Maybe later!" The nurse winked back at Jim which made his smile even wider if that was even possible. "Must do as the Doctor says." The nurse suddenly turned her smile towards me. "Let me escort this beautiful girl to sit down first." The nurse made that same word into three syllables once again; She certainly liked that word.

Jim suddenly stepped in-between me and the nurse. "Allow me!" He quickly added before placing his arm around my waist. With or without my permission.

I certainly didn't want Jim getting any ideas, so I had to get myself away from him somehow. Although, it did feel kind of nice to have his fingers sliding across my back, even through this thick uniform.

"Well, you win some and you lose some. Enjoy your threesome Miss Curtis or maybe the two of you would look good together." She suddenly added before walking away and the doors closing behind her.

I couldn't believe what she had just said. No way did Jim and I look good together. I couldn't stand him full stop!

At that very moment, I could feel his hand moving quite quickly down towards my bum. "Don't even think about it or you will know how much pain I am in." I quickly warned him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jim said before moving his hand back up. "Allow me, to escort you to, Dr Bones."

So Jim had a nickname for this doctor? I knew that meant he and Leonard had become friends. I would surely love to know what Jim's nickname was.

I suddenly realised that Jim was staring at me. Properly, waiting for my permission which would be a first in Jim's case. But, what other reason could there be? I knew, I had no choice - my ankle was pretty painful. So, I started to lean against Jim and placed my arm around his neck.

Despite the pain shooting through my foot, I felt at ease being in Jim's arms. I couldn't explain why? I just did. Which kind of scared me a little; How could I feel this way, when I knew Jim was only after one thing?

"Have you sprained your ankle again, Miss Curtis?" Leonard asked as we stepped up closer to him.

I moved my arm from Jim's neck as I moved myself up onto the bed. I knew Jim had only helped me for his own sake; But, nevertheless, he did help me so I knew, I should thank him. "Thanks, Jim."

"Anytime. Just say the word and I'll be there," Jim said before turning to face Leonard and started to speak to him. "How could you send a beautiful girl like that away?" He asked.

I knew he was talking about Miss Obere and that Jim had dismissed me. What did I expect? Jim just didn't care how he treated people. Especially girls, who don't pay him any attention. What did I care anyway? But, somewhere deep down I did care what Jim thought of me or maybe it was what everyone thought. Yes, that must be it!

"What do you want, Jim? Can't you see I'm busy?" Leonard grumbled back annoying Jim's question.

Jim placed his hand on Leonard's shoulder and smiled at him. As much as I had gotten to know Jim so well. Well, enough to know he would come back with his own sarcastic remake.

"Can't I come and see my best buddy in the whole wide world."

Leonard all of a sudden grinned at me before turning back to face Jim completely. "O.K, out with it. I don't have all day."

Now, that surely did make me smile; It seems that I was right about Jim and Leonard becoming good friends. At least, Jim had one friend now; Hopefully, that will help sort him out. But, somehow, I doubted it. Even when Jim and I were friends, he still just got worse and worse with his crazy stunts. I just wished now I had done something to try and help him find out why he was acting this way. Although, I was only a kid myself and didn't completely understand things as I do now. In a way, I still didn't quite understand him and I don't suppose I ever will or anyone would for that matter.

 

 


	7. So Alike

 Almost a year at Starfleet and my training hadn't gotten any easier for me. Especially, my defence classes; I was supposed to block the attack and I always ending up getting hurt myself.

So, once again, I found myself in Medical waiting to be seen. I looked around and saw some people that I knew that were like me; finding it hard.

Will it ever get any easier? Right now, I wished I could speak to my brother about all this, but he was probably off exploring the galaxy - Just where I wanted to be! A few memories were coming back to me of how my parents talked about their experiences, making it sound so amazing. I just didn't think it would be this hard.

Just then, I heard someone call my name, knowing instantly it wasn't the voice I expected. I looked over to see a different nurse to the one I was used too.

I slowly got up, feeling even more depressed. As I made my way over I wondered where Miss Obere was; I hoped she was O.K and it was just her day off or something. This nurse certainly wasn't anything like her; Not one word was spoken as I followed her over to an empty bed. I truly didn't like her. What good was it being a nurse and not communicating with your patients? My Mother taught me that you should reassure them at all times!

"Please take a seat, Dr McCoy will be right with you." The nurse finally stated before turning around and walking away.

I felt a little relief that I still had the same Doctor. I looked around and saw Leonard attending to another patient a few beds down; At least not everything had changed. I should be used to change by now; people in my classes kept changing, including the classes themselves and that was one thing I truly didn't like. How could I make friends long enough if they kept moving on ahead of me in training? I knew deep down it was my own fault; My two left feet again!

It seemed that only this placed stayed the same, except for Miss Obere this time. But at least I was always seen by the same doctor which I was glad about; Leonard and I were getting on very well - Who couldn't get on with him? He was very amusing and so easy to got on with... despite is grumpiness!

All of a sudden, I noticed that Leonard was now looking over at me and I saw the edges of his lips twitch. I realised then that I still hadn't seen him smile completely. I was certain he would look lovely with a smile on his face and I wondered if I was up for the challenge.

"So Miss Curtis, what's the problem this time?" Leonard asked as he approached me.

A smile certainly started forming on my own face as Leonard came to stand in front of me and instantly started scanning his tricorder around my head and down towards my chest. "After all these months and you still won't call me by my first name," I stated to him.

"That would be inappropriate. While you are my patient, you will always be Miss Curtis." Leonard lowered his arm and took hold of the pad he had and started tapping his fingers on it - That was one thing about Leonard, he could multi-task very easily. Even though, he complains that he can't.

"What if I got married?" I asked him.

"Are you planning on getting married anytime soon?" He asked me without taking is eyes off the pad.

Why, Oh why did I speak without thinking first. I had now started a conversation that I wasn't comfortable with. I couldn't see myself getting married at all. Marriage was a scary thought for me: Being connected to one man and putting so much trust in that one person. "I doubt, I'll ever get married," I stated in a quiet tone.

"You sound just like Jim," Leonard stated while his fingers continued to work on the pad.

I couldn't believe Leonard had just said that; I wasn't anything like Jim, so why did he say that? Jim would never settle down with just one girl and I just couldn't see myself putting that much trust in one person. In a way, I could see Leonard's point of view. We both didn't see ourselves getting married. "With the way Jim is going, he will never settle down... Never mind getting married."

"He will in time when he meets the right girl," Leonard stated before lifting his eyes over the pad to look at me. "Now, Miss Curtis. Are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"I just wanted to come and see your lovely smile," I added with a smile of my own - Hoping it might encourage him to do the same.

Leonard's lips instantly started lifted a little and I truly thought it had worked but to my disappointment, it didn't last long and they went natural, once again." As amusing as you make that sound, Miss Curtis. I have a job to do here and that's to get you well again, not..."

I couldn't help but burst out laughing; Leonard was so amusing when he went on like this, but I couldn't let him finish. I wasn't willing to give up on him. I was determined to break down his wall and get him to relax more. "Did anyone ever tell you, you look so cute when you go on like that?"

Leonard's cheeks started growing a little, but once again it didn't last long. "You and Jim are more alike than you think." He instantly changed the subject.

"Does Jim think you're cute as well?" I couldn't help asking.

I eagerly watched as Leonard's lips started twitching again. They slowly started lifting again. Was this it? Would I finally see him smile for the first time? I found myself staring at his lips willing them to do my bidding. _'Go on, you can do it'_... And in that moment I saw a proper smile, smiling back at me. _I did it_! I smile back, feeling very pleased with myself. To my disappointment, Leonard was the one to break the smile first and he quickly looked at his pad again. I decided to give him a break for now and finally tell him why I was here. "Would you believe it I tripped over my two left feet and I fell on my hand, I probably just stretched one of my ligaments."

"Well, that's nothing new for you," Leonard stated as if nothing different had just occurred. "But, allow me to check that for you." He finally placed the pad down on the bed beside me.

I held my hand out towards him and Leonard placed his hand on my arm and took a closer look at my wrist.

"I know I have said it before Miss Curtis, but I will say it again. You would make a good nurse or maybe even a doctor yourself."

"And I will tell again, that my heart is set on protecting people."

"You could still protect people by helping them get well again," he stated while gently placing my hand back into my lap. "At least your training wouldn't put you on the patient end."

Suddenly, I remembered how my mother used to take care of me whenever I injured myself as a child -I really loved those memories; My mother and I really bonded as she explained my injuries to me and how to make it all better again. I was truly fascinated by everything she had said.

"Why does that bring tears to your eyes?" Leonard asked in a gently tone interrupting my thoughts.

My mother suddenly vanished from my vision and Leonard's concern face came back into focus. It took me a moment to take in what he had just asked me. Not quite believing I was showing my emotions like an open book again. This was another one of my faults; I could never keep my feelings bottled up,they always came pouring out for the whole world to see. My brother would tell me to quote ' _I know am tougher than this_ ' whenever I was so close to letting it all out. But sometimes it just creeps up on me, without realising it. I instantly reached my good hand up and started wiping the tears away. "It's nothing!" I quickly added, hoping he would let it go.

I noticed that Leonard continued to stand there staring at me with that same concerned look and I knew where this was going. I truly wasn't in the mood to spill my memories. Especially, the ones involving my mother; I wanted to keep them to myself.

"One thing I can't stand to see is one of my patients so close to tears. So out with it, Miss Curtis."

"Just memories of my mother."

"You said your mother was a nurse in Starfleet."

"Yes, she worked on the'Harriet...'" I started to say. "Until it was attacked with no survives." I finally added after a silent pause. My worst memory suddenly came back to me; Of Karl telling me that we would never see our parents, ever again.

Leonard didn't say anything he just stood there staring at me as if waiting for something. But what? I decided to continue - In a way, I liked talking about my mother, just not the bad parts. So I decided to turn the conversation around a little. "My parents were both known for working on the'Kevin' though."

Leonard started frowning at the name before saying, "both of Jim's parents were on the Kevin as well."

"I know they were."

"Both of your parents survived the Kevin..."

I quickly interrupted Leonard. "I wouldn't be here if they didn't. I was born three years later!"

"I'm sure they are proud of you for still coming to Starfleet despite what you have been through with them."

"My parents were proud to be in Starfleet, that's why my brother and I came here too."I decided not to add the part where I had no choice; What with no money and losing the house. He didn't need to know that part anyway.

As Leonard picked up his pad again, another memory came to me. This one of my father and the way he talked about Starfleet, ' _Starfleet is the best thing I could ever have done, it's where I met your mother and all the friends I have made. We are certainly one big family on the 'Harriet.'_ I will never forget his words and that's what I prayed for as well.

Leonard took that moment to interrupt my thoughts again. "At least, I managed to get you to smile again."

I realised that Leonard had turned this conversation around. He was very good at doing that, he surely hated all the focus on him.

"Now, I'll get that wrist of yours wrapped up and I'm sure you know what to do after that."

"Rest! Give it time to heal." I quoted my mother's words.

Leonard signalled one of the other nurses over to him. "Miss Curtis needs her wrist wrapped up," he stated as the same nurse from earlier approached us. The nurse started to walk away, I assumed she was getting the items she needed. Leonard instantly turned back to me. "Now, Miss Curtis. I will leave you in Mrs Hudson's hands and I sure hope I don't have to see you anytime soon unless you decide to take my advice and change your training."

Would Leonard ever give up on trying to convince me I should be a nurse and not part of security? But I knew that no matter how much I loved the nursing side of things. I would stick to protecting people and prevent anything like that from happening with the 'Harriet' ever again.

I really didn't want this conversation to end; I truly enjoyed chatting with Leonard. "Do you do this to Jim as well... Tell him what he should be doing?"I added as an afterthought.

"As a matter of fact, Ido..."

"And let me guess, he doesn't listen and does what he wants."

"Just like someone elseI know."

Not again! Why did Leonard always compare me to Jim? I was determined to find out. So as the nurse came over and started to wrap up my wrist, I glared back atLeonard. "Tell me, Dr McCoy. Why are you always comparing me toJim? From what I know of him and what he does, I can honestly say I'm nothing like that."

"You talk as if you know Jim well."

Great, why did I have to go and say that? Another fault of mine; I spoke before I realised what I was saying. Now I would have to tell him about mine and Jim's past and I was hoping not to go through that again. Maybe I could just shorten it and Leonard would let it go at that. "Let's just say we go way back, not that Jim remembers."

"Just remember Miss Curtis, people change all the time. You just need to give them time to realise their mistakes, or in Jim's case... Grow up!"

I didn't think Jim would ever grow up, he seemed to love living life his way and not caring about anyone else or who he hurts along the way. "I doubt Jim will ever grow up." I quoted aloud.

"He will when he finds something worth settling on."

Maybe Leonard was right, but what was it that Jim needed to help him settle down and realise what life was all about? Leonard certainly was a good friend to have - Did Jim even realise how much of a loyal friend he had? "I'm glad Jim has one loyal friend to look out for him."

"I must say you talk very calmly of him, not like most of the girls he has been with."

I couldn't believe that Leonard thought of my as one of his 'girls'; Who, Jim had had his way with. Well, I'm certainly going to put him straight on that one. " **I'm not one of Jim's**..." I suddenly realised I was raising my voice and instantly lowered it a little. "Ex's girlfriends."I finished saying in a calmer tone.

Leonard quickly added, "That's a polite way of calling them, I must say."

"Jim and I were childhood friends until..." I suddenly stopped myself when I realised I was about to tell him about my near death experience."Until I was 10 and my family moved away," I told him instead.

"So in a way you and Jim already have a connection."

"I wouldn't quite call it that and whatever we did have..." I stopped myself, once again. Get a hold of yourself, Laura - You are never going to bring that memory to the surface. "He broke that trust years ago," I added as an afterthought.

"Connections like that can last a lifetime. You just need to find it in your heart to forgive and forget."

I know that day will haunt me for the rest of my life. I doubted would ever forgive him; How can you forgive someone who almost got you killed? "He certainly makes that very hard to do. Especially, when it seems like he hasn't grown up and learned from his own mistakes?"

"I'm sure he will in time. Life as given you both another chance; Why do you think you have both come to Starfleet at the same time?"

"Just unlucky, I guess."

"I don't know what he was like before, but I know that all Jim needs now is friends to stick by him," Leonard said before nodding his head at me and slowly walking away.

The nurse continued to wrap my wrist up and it got me thinking that maybe I had been too tough on Jim, but I couldn't change that now; As much as I thought that maybe Leonard was right about him. Jim was still Jim and that made us totally different - At least Jim had Leonard as a true friend, and that was more than what I had.

 

 


	8. Laura's Room Mate

I have now been at Starfleet for three years and finally starting to feel like I belong; My classes were getting better... Well, I had worked hard for this and now I was much higher up in my training.

The main thing was I had finally made a few friends. One was my new roommate who had been there for me through the last two years, but to start with I didn't realise how much she had done for me. I thought she was just one spoiled girl who got where she was because of being an admiral's daughter, but I truly had been wrong. My roommate Brittany; who only liked being called Brit, might be a bit of a wild girl - Attending parties that shouldn't be happening and finding herself mixed up with the wrong kind of guys. In the past year, though. She had calmed down a lot more especially after falling for the wrong guy. One that she thought or had hoped would last. Even though, I had tried to warn her against the one and only; Jim Kirk!

Now the two of us had become quite good friends... The best of friends! We even had a few classes together. Even though, Brit was working more towards being an officer and following in her father's footsteps... She even specialised in all knowledge of alien species - Well, all that Starfleet had come in contact with so far. Britt also loved to read especially about all the different aliens out there; Our room was full of alien books.

At this very moment, we were on the way to class making our way across the main square towards the building where classes were being held.

"There is a party over at Kel's room. You have so got to come," Brit stated with excitement in her voice.

My roommate knew better than to ask me to attend a party. I also knew my friend would keep going on until I eventually gave in. Sometimes, I had thought about trying these parties and letting my hair down for once. But I was one of those people that thought the worse; If we got caught, there would be hell to pay. Brit would properly get a warning, because of who her father was. But I wasn't in the same situation as her and I knew if I failed here at Starfleet, there would be nowhere else to go; Starfleet was my life now! "You know my answer to that," I responded.

Brit kept walking ahead and then rushing back and started walking around me. That was one thing with my friend; She couldn't stand still for very long. I remembered how Brit would make me dizzy by trying to keep up with her, but I soon learnt just to keep to my own pace, Brit would come back to me in her own time.

"You need to live a little," Brit said as she jumped from one side of me to the other.

"I live enough, just by keeping up with you in the daytime." I gave Brit a bright smile as we continued walking or in Brit's case... Skipping.

Brit started laughing as we both reached the bottom of the steps that lead up to the main building. "One night out with me and I will soon have you living life to the full."

This certain made me laugh. "Starfleet, wouldn't be able to handle the two of us."

"That's where the fun ..." Brit all of a sudden stopped mid-sentence and instantly jumped right behind me grabbing my arm and pulled me to a stop.

I turned my head to see that Brit had her head resting on my shoulder and looking ahead of us. I wondered what could possibly have made her stand still, even just for a few seconds?

"... It's him!" Brit stated.

I knew that look on Brit's face - She only ever made that lustful look when Jim was around. I turned back around and followed Brit's direction and saw Jim rushing down the stairs with enthusiasm and Leonard following behind with that look on his face whenever Jim went on about something that didn't really amuse him.

"You're sweet on him, aren't you?" Brit suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

I shook my head for a minute, wondering if I had heard correctly. I slowly turned back to face her, and for two reasons;                                                                                                                                                                               1 – I was shocked to hear Brit say that about me and the guy she daydreamed about and                           2 - Because Jim and Leonard were getting closer to us as they continued to make their way down the stairs. "No, I'm not. You're the one who is." I stated back to her.

"Jimmy isn't the one I'm talking about."

I couldn't help smiling at that statement. "That makes a change for you." I knew where this conversation was going and I hoped Brit wouldn't notice that I had changed the subject back to her - Something I had caught from Leonard himself!

Brit knew me too well, though. "I knew it! You are?" She stated with enthusiasm as she started jumping around me again with that wide smirk on her face.

She was wrong - Leonard was just a friend... more like a brother to me. I didn't feel that way about him at all. But I just decided to let my friend go on and have her moment of glee.

"... I'm a doctor Jim, I'm busy!" I heard Leonard's voice get louder as he got closer to us.

I slowly turned around and noticed that Brit had stopped jumping around and was now standing behind me, once again. Jim was smiling away at the two of us with that famous smirk of his  - Whenever he saw any females around and Leonard for some reason hadn't noticed us yet; He was looking ahead towards Jim, who was now walking backwards in front of him.

"Hello, ladies!" Jim winked at us both.

Brit instantly walked around me and started to take a step towards him; Brit always fell for that smile just like most of the girls did. This time, though, Jim didn't pay any attention. He just turned back to Leonard who had stopped walking and was staring at him. Jim took a couple of steps closer to Leonard before saying. "Bones, it doesn't bother you that no-one has ever passed that test."

"Jim, it's the Kobayashi Maru, no-one passes the test and no-one go's back for seconds, let alone thirds," Leonard stated.

"I've got to study," Jim said as he slapped Leonard on the arm and turned back to face the two of us.

Leonard looked on with a shocked look on his face which I didn't blame him for; I knew what test they were on about and how everyone hated it. I had been in the last two tests that Jim took and how he had tried two different ways to pass it - Both times he had failed, but everyone knew that no-one ever passed that test... It was programmed that way.

"Bye Ladies!" Jim walked past us with that same smirk on his face and continued walking away.

Brit starts rushing after him and tapped him on the shoulder. Jim turns back to her with a smile on his face as Brit starts talking with him and I guessed she was trying to win him over again.

"Study, my ass!" Leonard shook his head, before realising I was there. "He sure is impossible sometimes." He stated, smiling over at me. 

I walked up beside him and we both watched as Brit pleading with Jim about something; I bet Brit was trying to get Jim to go out with her again and it didn't look like it was working. Brit was trying to get closer to him, but it looked like Jim just wanted to be elsewhere.

"Have you only just realised that?" I joked back. I could see out the corner of my eye that Leonard had a wide smirk on his face and I took that moment to smile back.

"I have said it once before and I'll say it again. You are just as bad as Jim sometimes."

I really loved it when Leonard and I joked like this; It certainly brightened up my days. "I bet you say that to all the girls," I responded back.

"No, just you," Leonard said as his arm came around my shoulder and his face came closer to mine. "You know, you're the only girl for me." 

Leonard was flirting with me again. But I knew he was only teasing; He mainly did it in front of Anne; his nurse Miss Obere and that was just to wind her up. I had seen Leonard staring at her a few times. "Save it for Anne."

Leonard stared back at me with a shocked look on his face and I decided to stare back just to see if he would back down and admit it. It didn't last long before he just grinned back and said, "Anne is more interested in you."

"Don't you dare turn this around on me again." I grabbed hold of Leonard's arm and pulled it over my head and took a step back, still smiling, though. I knew I needed a comeback. I certainly wasn't going to let Leonard win this time. "Just finally ask her out, will you?"

"Why don't you ask her out?"

"I'm not the one trying to tease her all the time." I knew, I had won the argument this time as Leonard's face had started to go red again like it usually did when I was right about something. "Anne likes you too." I continued to encourage him.

"Why don't you two finally ask each other out and stop with all the teasing." Brit suddenly interrupted us.

Brit came up beside me with a grin on her face, but I could see that the edges of her lips were twitching and I knew that meant she wasn't happy and was just refusing to show it. In that next moment, I felt an arm slide across my shoulders.

"How about it, Miss Curtis?" Leonard asked with that same smirk still on his face.

Not that name again! One of these days I will get Leonard to call me by my first name. I instantly grabbed his hand again and pulled it over my head, moving away from him. "Not while you still call me by that name."

"The last time I checked, that was your name."

I doubted, Leonard would ever call me by my first name. It was strange, though. He would call Jim and everyone else by their first name, but not me! One of these days I will get it out of him and finally find out all the answers that were puzzling me.

"Has much as I hate to break up this romantic moment, but we have class, Laura." Brit reminded me.

"I'm coming!"

"Catch up with you another time, Miss Curtis."

"One of these days you will call me Laura."

"Certainly, Miss Curtis."

"Oh, I give up with you." I took that moment to turn away where I could see Brit sliding her foot along the edge of the step in front of her; She really needed to talk to me alone - Another conversation about Jim turning her down again. As much as I loved my friend and wanted to be there for her. Jim wasn't the conversation that I enjoyed, but I would listen to her no matter what... I knew, Brit would do the same for me!

"You could never give up on me." I heard Leonard say.

I slowly turned my head to grin back at him before saying. "I'm sure Anne wouldn't either."

Redness started coming back to his cheeks again and this time, I left it at that and turned back around, giving Leonard one finally wave before making my way over to Brit. I wished, I could mend her broken heart. But I knew only Jim could do that and I didn't see that happening anytime soon.

****

 


	9. Nyota Uhura

****

About an hour later my roommate, Brit and I were heading out of class making our way back to the dorms so Brit could get ready for this party that she kept going on about.

"You could still join me, Laura."

"Join you where?" I knew very well what Brit meant, but I just couldn't resist wounding her up, even though I knew that didn't always work; It was the only way I could handle her without coming right out and yelling at her to stop going on about this bloody party. Brit knew I wouldn't attend, no matter how much she went on.

"Don't give me that look. You know very well what I'm on about." Brit continued jumping around me like she always did with a wide grin spread across her face.

She properly had it in her head that I would one day be more like her. But, as much as I liked her the way she was, which was the complete opposite of me. I certainly didn't want to become her. I always wondered, though why a girl as wild as Brit would hang around with someone as boring as I was? One day, I knew I would ask Brit this. But right now I wasn't as confident - I had a bad feeling that I wouldn't like the answer. 

"No idea what so ever." I smiled towards Brit as she just raised her eyebrows and started skipping away from me. I knew she wouldn't go far and would come skipping right back to me. I had always wondered, where Brit got all her energy from; some of our classes were very tiring, they really took it out of me but not Brit - She was just so hyper.

"Laura, wait up."

I instantly stopped walking and turned around to see Uhura rushing up the corridor, towards me. This really surprised me; I didn't think Uhura even knew who I was - Yes, she was in a few of my classes but we had never really spoken to each other. I wondered what she could possibly want with me. 

Once Uhura caught up, she placed a hand on my arm and tried to get her breath back.

"Uhura?" I asked in confusion. I was very surprised by this; why, would she be so eager to catch up with me? I watched as Uhura started looking up the corridor where my roommate Brit had gone and then turned back to me again, with a smile upon on her face.

"The name's Nyota. I was hoping to catch up with Brittany before she left but it seems I was a too slow for her, once again." 

There weren't many people that called Brit by her full name, not the ones that knew her well. What could Uhura want with Brit? (No it was Nyota now) Especially, when she didn't seem to know her all that well. "Yeah, it certainly takes a lot to keep up with Brit," I answered her.

"How do you manage to?" Nyota asked

"One thing I learned with Brit, she would eventually come back to you."

Nyota kept looking down the corridor and then to me and back again looking out for Brit and I noticed then that Brit had truly disappeared this time but that still didn't bother me; Brit must have found something to occupy her for the time being. she would come back in her own time.

"How long does that normal take her?" She asked

"Depends on what has caught her eye."

"I remember you now.." She suddenly changed the subject. "You were with that guy who tried to protect me against Jim Kirk." 

I couldn't believe Nyota had noticed me that night, what with everything that went on and it was all down to Jim and my brother's anger. I had to admit if it wasn't for overhearing her conversation with Jim, I wouldn't even know Nyota, or should I say remember her. "Yes, my brother Karl," I stated.

"He sure has a bit of temper, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does! Karl never used to but I have to admit, he has been through a lot."

"So have you by the looks of things."

Oh, not again! why was I so visible to others whenever I spoke about something that affected me. I will have to work on this before everyone else could. Somehow had to change this around before I got too emotionally. "I noticed that you certainly knew how to handle Jim," I added instead.

"Jim is just too full of himself."

"I wouldn't say that in front of Brit if I was you," I warned her.

Suddenly, Nyota started laughing. "Everyone knows Brittany as the hots for Jim. What about you, do you have the hots for him?" She quickly added, facing me properly.

I started to laugh along with her. I couldn't hep it - I knew there were quite a few girls out there that wish they could live happy ever after with Jim. But I certainly wasn't one of them. I knew that was because I had known him as far back as I could remember and I knew that he hadn't changed one bit. Although, I had to give him credit for managing to stick with Starfleet for so long.

I suddenly realised that I hadn't answered Nyota yet and she was staring back,  waiting for just that. She was properly making the answer up for herself. "Jim certainly isn't my type."

Jim was quite good looking but looks didn't mean all that much. Jim and I didn't really get on. To be honest, I couldn't stand being in the same room as him.

"I thought he was every girl's dream," Nyota added.

"So you were only teasing him in the bar." I decided to mock her. 

"Well, almost every girl." Nyota quickly stated.

I couldn't believe that Nyota and I were getting on so well; this was the first time we had ever spoken to each other. I started to remember what she was going through my mind that day at the bar; about Nyota and I becoming friends. This certain made me smile when I also remembered thinking how Jim would cope being up against the two of us.

Nyota took that moment to turn her head around again. "Well, it looks like Brittany isn't coming back."

"Most have found something more interesting."

"I have a few books for her to read," Uhura stated as she turned back around.

I could certainly guess what those books were of; Brit would only read about the different aliens Starfleet had encountered so far. I suddenly remembered hearing that Nyota was experienced in alien languages. So that must be how Nyota came to know Brit. "Let me guess, these books are about alien knowledge."

"That's right."

"Well, I'm sure Brit will love them."

"Could you give them to her for me?"

I wondered where these books were as Nyota didn't have any with her. "Sure!" I answered.

"They are back in my room. If you have a moment, that is?"

"Lead the way." 

Nyota continued down the corridor and I followed on behind. By the time we reached the other end corridor I caught up and started walking beside her.

"So how do you know Jim?" Nyota suddenly asked.

 _'Oh, here we go again'_   would anyone ever stop asking me that? I couldn't really blame Nyota, it was just a curiosity question, after all. And I doubt it will be the last time I'm asked it. I just had to come up with a simple answer that I could use every time I'm asked. I decided to tell her what I had told Brit. But to leave out the part that still haunted me to this day. Only Brit knew that and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Jim and I go way back, our parents were friends so I suppose me and Jim did too. When we were kids; we were the best of friends or so I thought until Jim started acting like... I was only there for his amusement."

"How long were you friends for?"

"Until I was 10 and my family moved away."

"Now I see why your brother got so angry, he wanted to get his own back on Jim."

Nyota truly understood things without them being explained; She seemed really nice and easy to talk to as well. I hoped Nyota and I really could become friends. "Karl and Jim never got on..." 

"Let me guess, they kept wounding each other up and properly fighting a lot too."

Did Nyota pick that up from just the bar fight and our family connection? Could she be psychic or something? If not, she sure did listen well and thought very deeply about what was said! "Are you psychic or something?" I directly asked her.

Another smile suddenly appeared on Nyota's face as we both started walking along the corridor of the girls' dorms but in the opposite direction of mine and Brit's room.

"You certainly are not the first to say that but to be honest, I could tell there was more of a story behind your brother's eyes than him not liking Jim." 

I was now confused myself. What could Nyota be on about? Surely she couldn't have picked up on Karl's anger towards our parent's death. I slowly shook her head - No of course not! Nyota wasn't that psychic or, was she? "What do you mean by that?" 

This suddenly made Nyota stop walking and she slowly turned around. I wondered what else she would come out with but for she only placed her hand over the scanner by the door, that we stood next to, causing the door to slide open.

"And from the way you just acted, you are both suffering from this."

Nyota really was quite surprising, even getting close to scaring me. I had never faced anyone like her before... Nyota sure was one of a kind, I certainly didn't want to know what it was like to get on her bad side.

Nyota moved to the side and guided started guiding me into the room; which looked just like mine, where a plastic wall separated the entrance to the main bedroom. As Nyota started to follow me in, I was certain I could hear a voice; a quiet one at that. I ashamed it was Nyota's roommate but there was someone else with her. I could just make out another voice; one that sounded a little familiar - Wait a minute, that was a male voice. No, I must be wrong! No guys were allowed in the girl's dorm and the opposite with guys dorms.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Nyota suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

I turned my attention back to Nyota and realised I had almost forgotten what we were talking about. It took me a moment for it to come flowing back to me. "We both lost our parents a few years ago," I explained.

Nyota walked further into the room before saying, "I'm sorry to hear that."

I started followed Nyota into the main bedroom area where I saw another girl lying on one of the twin beds, smiling as if this was the happiest moment of her life. I knew she wasn't human; what with her skin being green. There was one thing that concerned me about this girl; she was lying there in only her underwear. Which to me, seemed really strange. Why didn't she at least cover up when she heard that Nyota had brought someone with her? Maybe this was just who she was; confidence in her own body. I truly envied her!

"Laura meet Gaila!" Nyota made the introductions.

"Hello, Laura!"

"Hi, Gaila!" 

I suddenly realised that Gaila sounded a little too happy which reminded me of hearing two voices when I first entered. But where was that person now? There was no one else in the room or any other way out. Except, the door Nyota and I came through. There was a bathroom but I knew that was behind me. Meaning, they would have had to walk straight past me to get there. _I truly must have been mistaken!_

 


	10. Lustful

****

After Nyota introduced me to her roommate, she made her way to the other side of the room where there was a bookcase built into the wall, between the beds and started to grab a couple of hardback books. While she did this I noticed that Gaila was looking very nervous; her eyes kept moving to look over the other side of her bed.

"I thought you were staying in the lab all night," Gaila suddenly announced.

"You wouldn't believe what I came across ..." Nyota started saying with enthusiasm in her voice.

She continued going on about picking up an emergency transmission from a nuclear Klingon prison planet which was quite something, I suppose. Brit would definitely have loved to hear that. Nyota was certain in a world of her own as she went on. I bet, Brit and her could talk forever when they got into a conversation about... Well, anything that isn't human but Nyota seemed more interested in the Klingons.

"Yeah, I thought all night." Gaila suddenly interrupted as if she had heard all this before.

I could feel my legs starting to ache; defence classes really took it out of me, so I looked around and found a chair at the bottom of Nyota's bed - I truly needed to sit down for a moment.

Just as I was about to sit down, something went flying past my vision. I quickly looked up in fright, almost falling on the floor instead. Nyota for some reason had thrown her books across the bed and was now advancing towards Gaila. Although I couldn't see Nyota's face at this moment but I could certainly see how tense she was. Glad I wasn't on the other end of that glare - I truly felt sorry for Gaila, at this moment in time.

"Who is he, Gaila?" Nyota asked in a sharp tone.

"Who's who?"

What could Nyota be on about and why the quick change of subject but I noticed that Gaila was smiling very brightly as if she knew what her roommate was on about and was trying to play the nice and innocent girl.

"The mouth breather hiding under your bed," Nyota said as she placed both her hands on her hips.

I instantly looked down under Gaila's bed but couldn't see anyone; just a load of shoes and girly products. All of a sudden, someone took that moment to jump up from the other side of Gaila's bed. My eyes slowly took in the sight of this body - One thing I noticed straight away was that the person was definitely male and was almost naked, except for his underpants. Wow! For some reason my eyes seemed glued; couldn't believe how good looking he was. I truly wanted to know who owned such an attractive body.

"You could hear me breathing." The person suddenly spoke.

I would recognise that voice anywhere and just prayed I was wrong. As soon as I reached the owner's face, it confirmed that this perfect body belonged to my childhood friend. I couldn't believe that Jim could own such a good body... The Jim Kirk who was just a womaniser and only after one thing.

Suddenly, I realised that Jim was staring back, with his eyebrows raising and a wide grin started to appear on his face... Oh god, he knows I was checking him out. Great, just what I needed.

"Big day tomorrow," he sudden announced, turning back to Nyota.

Suddenly, he reached down and grabbed a pile of clothes that were on the floor at the bottom of Gaila's bed which I was certain wasn't there earlier; I was slowly losing it and it was all because of Jim.

"You're gonna fail!" Nyota announced.

Before I knew it, Jim was standing right in front of me while holding his clothes up against his chest. I realised, I hadn't taken my eyes off him yet... What was it about Jim and his body? It wasn't the first time I had laid eyes on a half naked guy. I slowly looked up at Jim's face and caught him winking at me before Nyota was suddenly pushing him away, without actual touching him; I bet Nyota could scare anyone away with that look.

"It was good to see you, Laura. See you around, Gaila." Jim said his farewells as he was being chased out the room.

I quickly turned my head the other way and noticed that Gaila, who was smiling brightly and nodding her head as if she was very amused by all this... Wait a minute, Nyota was pushing Jim out the room with only his underpants on - Oh, what a sight that would be! I slowly closed my eyes and slowly started shaking my head, hoping I could clear that image right out of my head.

"Hey, you don't have to get embarrassed. It was fine; Jim and I will have plenty of other times together," I heard Gaila say, interrupting my thoughts.

I realised then what Nyota and I had almost walked in on; if we had been just a little later, I would have caught Jim without... No, stop Laura, you are not going to think along that line. Jim completely naked would make no difference to you! Who was I kidding! Now I knew why other girls were so willing to go to bed with him, even if they knew he would walk away afterwards. Not me, though; he may very attractive but it didn't mean I was willing to jump into bed with him... did it?

I suddenly realised what Gaila had just said - If I knew Jim well enough, there wouldn't be another time between them but I decided against mentioning this and attempted a smile which I knew didn't come out very well.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she is," Nyota all of a sudden announced as she made her way back to the bedroom area and walked straight over to Gaila. "Gaila, how many times have I told you to stop bring guys back here."

So in a way, Gaila was like Jim. But from what she just said, I assumed that Gaila was just down in her luck with guys; she didn't seem to go for just one nighter's - Most girls thought that when they got together with Jim. Or maybe thought they could change him but I knew Jim too well, to know he wouldn't change, not while he's still enjoying what he does with that gorgeous body of his... Oh not again! I had to get away from here; maybe getting away from this room might do the trick. "I best get going; got a lot of work to do." I quickly announced.

Nyota and Galia stopped staring at each other and turned their glare on to me. Suddenly, Nyota's face soften, once again - Which I was certainly glad about; I didn't want to communicate with her in that mood.

"Oh, I'm sorry you had to come here and see that." Nyota apologised.

Nyota didn't have to say sorry, I was used to this; I used to walk in on Brit with a few different guys in the past two years but I had to admit, Brit had calmed down a little, well at the point of bringing guys back to their room, that was; too lovestruck over Jim! How could I blame her when Jim had a body as good as that..? Oh, I truly had to leave this room and right now before I started picturing Jim naked again. "It's fine, I must go!" I quickly stood up, turned around and started heading towards the door, trying my hardest not to rush.

"Laura, you forgot these books." Nyota stopped her in her tracks.

Books! What books could she be on about? Then it dawned on me why I had come here in the first place; the books for Brit. I turned back around as Nyota handed the books over.

I tried to tempt a smile but knew it was a failure. "Thanks, don't worry I can show myself out." I quickly added, almost running towards the door but I somehow forcefully held my legs back and slowly approached the door instead. As the door slowly started opening I quickly dashed through and I felt it before seeing it - Before I knew what was happening next, I felt herself falling towards the floor, making me drop the books that I was carrying but for some reason, I landed on something soft. Well, not that soft... I had somehow fallen on top of somebody. I started to wonder who it could be, that was until I heard that familiar voice, once again.

"Aww, not again!"


	11. Attractions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ?

Laura couldn't believe this day could get any worse, but of course it had to. Why was Jim still outside the room, she assumed he would have took off straight away, expressly with him being nearly naked; Of course he stopped out here to get dressed before he made it across to the other building, where his room would be. Laura prayed that Jim was at least dressed by the time she had come dashing out here, but was out of luck, as she started to feel a naked chest beneath her. Oh god, I'm touching Jim's chest!  She couldn't believe how smooth it felt and how cool it was under her touch, but it sure was easily warming up under her hands.

"You do have quite a touch, don't you!"

Laura realised she was still lying on top of Jim and as she slowly lifted her head to look down at his face, was certain she could feel something starting to poke against her stomach. This quickly made her look away from Jim as she placed her hands each side of him and started to push herself up, but all of a sudden felt a pair of arms slide around her and realised that Jim was pushing her back onto his body... She never thought she would ever find herself on top of Jim's body, and what a gorgeous body it was! Laura looked down into Jim's eyes and she couldn't believe how mesmerising his eye's had become, she couldn't remember them ever being this attractive.

"I told you, you would fall into my arms again." Jim continued to say.

Laura looked down and slowly watched as his lips moved, then it dawned on her what Jim had just said; he was on about that challenge that Jim had set for them, even though she had wanted nothing to do with it. Yes, Laura admitted to herself that Jim did have a good body and an amazing pair of eyes, but Jim was still Jim and he only wanted one thing from her, which she certainly wasn't going to give him, no matter how good looking he was.

With that thought in mind, Laura quickly push herself up again and straight out of Jim's arms and stood back up again.

Jim stared up at her from the floor with a big grin on his lips. "Why did you do that?"

"I... did …" Laura couldn't believe where her voice had gone, she realised then she had gone all tongue tied and all over Jim. She knew she had to snap out of it before he got even more cocky over this. "I didn't … I didn't do it on purpose."

"I meant, why did you have to get up, it was starting to get really good," Jim added.

"Believe me, I noticed how good it was for you." Laura couldn't help letting her eyes wonderer over Jim's chest as they had this conversation. Laura was grateful that he had at least managed to put his trousers on before she came rushing out here.

"Mmm, was I turning you on?" Jim asked as if Laura was talking about herself.

Laura could now feel her cheeks going red, even though she tried to stop that from happening, by looking away from Jim and at the piece of flooring beside him, but she knew it wasn't helping at all, because she knew that Jim was right, but she couldn't let him know that, she decided to try the trick she had gotten from Leonard. "We can both see, who is the most turned on here." As she said that, she tried her hardest not to look down at the evidence she was talking about.

"That always happens when I have such a lovely body pressed against mine," Jim stated as he slowly stood up while reaching for the top half of his academy uniform. 

She knew she had to get away from Jim, then maybe her mind might be a little bit clearer. Laura realised then that Jim was standing right up close to her; his face right up against hers. She clearly was losing it, she had never been like this before.

"And you can't fool me with Bones's tactic; you were turned on just as much as I was."

Laura knew Jim was right, but she still couldn't let Jim know that he was. She had to think of a comeback and quickly. "You are so full of yourself... Thinking you are gods gift to women," she quickly added as an afterthought. 

"Oh, I know I am; No girl can resist me,"Jim answered her as he took a  step back and continued dressing.

Laura hoped Jim had finished now and would just leave, but she was proven wrong once again.

"I will admit, I truly thought I'd found a girl that didn't think I was, but that was till she saw me almost naked. Now, I truly I'm god's gift to every girl out there." Jim winked at her before pulling the top over hs head.

Laura couldn't help but start to laugh at this; Jim could be amusing sometimes.  She wondered what sarcastic comment he would come out with about her laughing at him, but this time Jim surprised her by laughing along with her. "Very amusing, Jim."

"It was wasn't it?"

They both continued laughing some more and Laura watched as Jim leaned down to the floor and picked the books up that she had almost forgotten about. This certainly was a new Jim and it was starting to scare her a little; she never remember him like this, it was always about jim, he hated people laughing at him, even when he was younger, so what had changed?

"Mmm, didn't know you were interested in the Klingons,"  Jim stated as he handed them over to her.

"I wouldn't know a thing about them, except maybe the add things Brit as told me."

"I take it there for Brit then."

Laura slowly nodded her head as she took them out of Jim's hands and she held them against her chest. She couldn't remember the last time she had had a conversation like this with Jim. Maybe when they were very little, but she didn't remember much about her childhood with him, except from being mad at him all the time, for all the crazy stunts he pulled.

"Well, it was nice of you to bump into me, Laura," Jim added after another wink.

"Do you have a habit of hanging around outside girl's bedrooms."

"No, I have a habit of hanging around inside them."

Now this was the Jim everyone knew and loved, wait where did that thought come from? But Laura had to admit she was enjoying this conversation, even if it was with Jim Kirk himself. "You never change, do you?" She could feel a smile forming.

"Why would I, you would only get bored?" Jim quickly added.

Laura started to laugh again, she just couldn't believe that Jim and her were starting to get on, she wondered what her brother would think of this. He would properly tell her to forget about Jim, he wasn't worth it, but one thing Laura knew was that Jim was already changing; he had already settled down at Starfleet, even if he was still a womaniser, but weren't most guys? It didn't mean she couldn't get on with him, well she did like his body why not his personality as well. 

She quickly started shaking her head, how could she possibly be thinking all this? Jim had almost gotten her killed once! Laura knew Jim was a lot older now but had he really grown up? She didn't think he had at all; Jim still thought that life was just one big playground.

"Laura … Are you O.K?" Jim suddenly asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Jim was now waving his hand in front her face. Laura couldn't believe that she had zoned out, she truly thought she was over that, but since today that had all come back and all because of the person standing right in front of her with a concerned look. "Oh, never mind me; I do that sometimes."

"Tell me Laura, what you are thinking, when you do that?" Jim asked.

No way was she going to tell Jim, that she thought of him, somehow she had to use her old trick to get around this once again if it will work? Jim seems to have gotten use to Leonard doing it, so he seems to know when someone else is doing the same, still worth a try though. "You think I'm going to tell you, do you? Didn't you know that girls thoughts were personal?"

Jim's smile suddenly got wider; he sure did have a nice smile, that went with that gorgeous body of his. Oh, not again! She really thought she had stopped imagining Jim naked, when she started thinking of other things, but somehow it had crept into her mind again.

"I think ever girl should say what they are thinking."

 Laura knew she had to stop thinking like this and think about how to respond to what he is saying, not what he looks like. Look's weren't everything! "And what about guys?"

"I'll tell you what, Laura. You tell me what you are thinking and I'll tell you what I'm thinking."

"I don't think I want to know your thoughts... I might already know what you're thinking anyway."

"Is that so... Please do enlighten me Miss Curtis?" Jim asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Should she tell Jim what she thinks he is thinking... no, she couldn't do that; she couldn't tell it like that, not if it was about her, but how to respond to that question? "I don't think so, your ego is high enough as it is."

"You just might be right on that one."

Could we both possibly be thinking of the same thing, what could that mean? No, don't go there Laura. You just think Jim is good looking, like a lot of guys around here, it didn't mean a thing. She had to get away from him somehow, so she could think more clearly. "I better get back to my room, plenty of homework to do."

"I have a better idea; Why don't you and I go to a party tonight... I know just the place."

She wondered if that was the same party that Brit was going to, Laura didn't think Brit would like that very much; Jim and her going together. Well it wasn't going to happen anyway, and for two reasons, 1 – She knew Jim would expect more from her after that party and 2 – She had a lot of studying to do, if she wanted to be where are brother was now; touring the galaxy! "As nice as that sounds, I'm going to decline."

"You sure are a mystery Laura Curtis. Do you always so no to thinks you like?"

Laura had had this sort conversation before with Brit. "Yep, I'm very dull and boring." 

"That is one thing that you are not, expressly after today's events."

Jim will never let her forget that moment, the only thing about that moment was the reason she came charging out Nyota's room in the first place that got Laura wondering how Nyota and Gaila hadn't heard what happened; she knew their door would have still been open when they both had fallen to the floor, even though their door was shut now, which would have shut by itself after so long.

" Well, I'll leave you to your party and I'll go and do my homework." Laura smiled at Jim as she started to walk past him and head down the corridor back to her own room. 

Jim started walking beside her; Laura knew he was just making his way to the main entrance which was just before her room.

"Well, it was nice of you to bump into me for the second time now."

Laura knew he was talking about that first day at the bar when he got into a fight with Karl and his mates, was that really three years ago now? It felt like much longer than that, she just couldn't wait to qualify from the academy and finally follow in her parents footsteps, well, not quite!

"Well, that's the first challenge accomplished, and I know the second part isn't far off." Jim quickly added with an even wider grin plastered all over his face.

What could Jim be going on about now? Laura knew the first part was about her tripping over her feet, which ended up with her his arms, but she didn't remember Jim mentioning a second part. 

"Don't tell me you forgot our challenge."

"The challenge you made up, that I had no part in it," Laura added as they both continued walking down the corridor.

"Well, you certainly had the main part in making the challenge happen."

"Not on purpose." Laura realised they had made it to the main entrance so she stopped walking and saw Jim had stopped walking too and was now stood in front of her with the same grin.

"You just wait, it won't take long for me to complete the second challenge."

"What challenge was that?"

"You will know as soon as it happens and believe me you are almost there."

"No idea what you are on about."

"Just think back to our conversation we had at the bar; the first day we meet," Jim said before walking out the door and not before winking at her with that cocky smile of his; where he thought knew more than anyone else did. 

Laura slowly shook her head and then continued walking down the corridor, while thinking what Jim had said about that day at the bar; she knew it wasn't the first day they had met, they had met many years ago... From what her parents told her they had been friends since they were babies together, well, maybe she was a baby, but Jim was three years older than her! Laura knew they had only become friends because their parents had been good friends, that was until he had caused too much trouble and her parents and Jim's mum had a big fall out; It had always come down to Jim and the problems he had caused.

**Note: Laura sure as mixed feelings about Jim; will she ever let go of the past? Looks like Jim caused a lot of problems in the past for Laura and her family. But what effect did it have on Jim himself?**

 


	12. Jim's Big Mouth

The next morning Laura and her roommate Brit were walking along the corridor in the test centre towards the simulation room. Brit started skipping ahead of her after telling her how excited she was about this, even though Laura wondered why; as these tests were designed so no-one ever passed them.

Brit and her had received a message on each of their pads very early this morning; asking them both to attend the test centre for the next Kobayashi Maru at this time. Laura knew it was Jim's test; she remembered Jim talking to Leonard about it yesterday, that was before she found Jim almost naked.

This brought on a memory of her dream last night, her first ever dream of Jim Kirk, or the first one she remembered. Laura blinked her eyes a few times, she really didn't want to go over that dream again, like she had done since she got here, but one thing she knew was that whatever happens in her dreams stays there, no way will she let that happen in real life.

"Hey Laura!" came a familiar voice from behind her.

Laura would know that voice anywhere, she stopped walking and turned around to smile at her friend and doctor since she started at the academy, her smile froze when she Jim coming up behind him, even though he was grinning from ear to ear when his eyes landed on her.

"Hi, Leonard... Hi, Jim."

Laura could see out the corner of her eye that Brit had turned around and started rushing back over as soon as she had finished saying Jim's name.

"Hello Miss Curtis, sorry I'm not as naked as I was last night," Jim suddenly added.

She couldn't believe Jim had said that and in front of the other people walking past them; she could slowly feel her face heating up. This had also made Brit stop dead beside her and she dread to think what expression was on her face and worst of all what she could be thinking about Jim's statement; properly the same expression that was on Leonard's face; shock and confusion.

"Maybe next time I could catch you half naked instead," Jim continued to say with a wide grin all over his face. "Good morning, Brit!"

Jim winked at them both as he continued walking past as if what he said was just a casual hello, Laura followed his back with the same expression as the two next to her.

"Oh, how's your head this morning?" Jim added as n afterthought as he opened the door and held it open for a couple of young girls behind him.

"All the better now, after seeing you," Brit added hoping she could draw Jim's attention back to her.

Laura turned to face Brit, even though she knew the conversation was about her hangover from the party last night, that Jim had invited her to. Brit's face turned into the same face as Jim's as she brimmed back at him, but Jim wasn't paying attention to her answer.

"Beauty always goes first..."

" **Things are always better with you around** ," Brit's voice started to get louder as she continued to get Jim's attention.

This was Jim all over, he loved showing off, but didn't care less what people said or did.

After the girls walked through the door Jim turned back around "Are you coming, Bones?" Jim asked before turning back around again. " **Wait up!** " Jim raised his voice as he rushed off in the same direction the two girl's went.

Laura turned her head back to Leonard, who was now smiling at her with a sparkle in his eye; she properly guess he was thinking the same thing Brit had been thinking a moment ago, before her attention was back on Jim again.

Leonard walked towards her and leaned his face closer to hers. "Catch you after," he whispered before he took off after Jim.

Leonard wanted details of what Jim meant, but Leonard being Leonard wouldn't come out and say it straight out. Brit would want the same answer, and she so wasn't looking forward to that, she just prayed that Brit didn't take it the wrong way, she surely didn't want to lose her friend over Jim's big mouth.

"You have a lot of explaining to do..." Brit interrupted her thoughts.

Laura slowly turned to face Brit and saw her expression was really tight; she was right, Brit wasn't very happy with her. Laura know this wasn't the right time to explain what happened, because to make Brit understand she would have to explain in detail and that would take time... time they didn't have before the test got started.

"… After this is all over," Brit said as if reading her thoughts.

Brit turned her back on Laura and started walking away quite slowly, well a lot slowly then Laura was used to. She knew she couldn't let things go as they were, knew it could be too late to wait until after the test, she may lose her friend before then. This made Laura rush after her and managed to catch up with her as she was opening the door at the end of the corridor that Jim and Leonard just walked through. "Brit, it wasn't as bad as Jim made it sound," she quickly added.

Brit looked back over her shoulder at her with the same expression on her face, and that look was really starting to tear her heart; Brit continued staring at her as she continued walking forward and at the last second Laura realised that the door was swinging back towards her and she just about manages to move her head in time before it slammed back in her face; Brit truly mad at her. Great, thanks a lot Jim! 

Laura re-opened the door and held it open to the person behind her, then she continued walking a little quickly to catch up with Brit who was now about to walk into the main test room; she sure did have a lot of damage-control to resolve and not much time to do it in. "Brit, please stop..."

Laura was relieved when she saw Brit slowly stop walking and turn around, waiting for her to catch up. This proved to Laura that there may still be a chance of getting through to Brit. "That wasn't how it sounded."

"Oh really, do explain then."

"When I picked those books up for you, Nyota and I walked in and caught Jim and Gaila half naked."

"And you never considered jumping him there and then," Brit added as her face slowly started to relax again.

It still looked like that Brit was serious about what she was saying. Laura knew she had to put her friend right about how much her friendship meant to her and that she would never do anything to hurt her. "I would never do that to you, I know how much you like Jim."

"So you did think about it."

Laura now noticed that Brit was trying her hardest not to smile and knew then that Brit was playing with her. She let out a deep breath but decided to play her at her own game. "I admit he was kind of good looking."

"Kind of!"

Brit was definitely smiling at her now; must have worked out that I knew she had been teasing me all along;... Laura knew she never had a good poker face, so she just smiled back at Brit "O.K, he was very good looking. Happy now!"

"Not until you admit you wanted to jump him there and then."

How true that statement was, Laura had to admit she had thought about it a lot.

Laura then realised what Brit really wanted to hear; she wanted her to admit that she would love to be in the same bed as Jim; Brit just loved to hear people boast about the guy she loved and still thought she could get Jim to love her back, unless Brit knew something that she didn't, did something happen at the party that she missed? Laura started to remember her dream and decided to rub it in even more with her, wondered how she would take it? "Well, I kind of did."

Brit's eyebrows shot up wide. "Do tell!"

Laura couldn't tell if Brit was angry with her or not.

At that moment, they were interrupted. "Everyone, please take your seats, the test is about to start."

They both turned to look over at the person who had spoken and found an officer standing in the doorway, staring at them.

"You are so telling me about that later," Brit added as she started walking towards the officer.

Laura was glad that Brit wasn't mad at her, it proved enough to her that Brit trusted her, well she hoped so anyway. Laura just had to make sure before they parted ways for the test. "So you're not mad at me!" she confirmed her thoughts as she followed behind her.

"How can I ever be mad at you, you're the only girl I know that isn't affected by him." Brit walked past the officer and into the test room.

As Laura followed after her, she wondered if that was still true, ever since last night she hadn't been able to get Jim out of her mind, especially his body! Brit had nothing to worry about though, she would never actually jump into bed with Jim.

As Laura walked into the test, the first thing she saw was Jim sitting in the chair in the middle of the room, which was the Captain's chair in this simulator. Jim turned to face her and smiled brightly as Laura slowly made her way past him.

Laura started debating if she could even trust herself not to jump Jim, like what she thinking about doing right now as she could now see Jim sitting there almost naked!

That image didn't last long when she saw Jim raise his eyebrow at her as if he could read her mind, which quickly made her look away as she started to feel her cheeks warming up.

Leonard was now looking at her with a concerned look on his face, all Laura could do was smile back the best way she could and took her seat, which was opposite him with her back to everyone, which she was truly grateful for at this moment.

" ** _The simulator will now begin,_** **"**  a voice echoed around the room.

  
  


 

 

 


	13. Kobayashi Maru Test

"We are receiving a distress signal from the USS Kobayashi Maru; the ship as lost power and it's stranded. Starfleet command has ordered us to rescue them." Nyota stated, interrupting Laura's thoughts

Laura knew she had to get her head out of the cloud; this wasn't cloud 9 and the examiners weren't just testing Jim, they would be taking notice of all the cadets in the room.

 **"** Starfleet command as ordered us to rescue them...  _Captain_!" Jim stated in an amusing tone.

"Two Klingon vessels have entered the Neutral Zone and are locking weapons on us," Laura added as the warning flashed up on her screen.

"That's O.K," Jim answered.

Laura turned around in her chair to see that everyone had either frozen in their seats or turned to stare at Jim in shock, just what she was doing and he just there smiling at her, that was until Leonard started speaking.

" _It's O.K?"_

Jim quickly winked at Laura before waving his hand indifferently towards Leonard, with that usual cocky grin. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

Laura could tell that Jim had too much confidence; during the last two Kobayashi Maru tests, he had been concentrating really hard, as he was finding different ways to pass this non-winnable test, but this time he was back to being is usual cocky self as if he knew how to win it this time or just got to the point where he didn't care, that was more like Jim.

Laura knew this wasn't real and was just a simulator, but they still tested you as if it was real life. She noticed then that another warning had flashed up on her screen, but she didn't need to read it, to know what it said; this was the third time she had been on this test with Jim. "Three more Klingon warbirds decloaking and targeting our ship."

Out the corner of her eye, Leonard spun around in his chair to face Jim, but she couldn't see the expression on his face.

"I don't suppose that's a problem either? Oh and they have now started firing," Leonard quickly added before spinning back around in his seat and slowly shook his head, this got Laura thinking about what Captain Pike had said to Jim at the bar the night before they both had started at Starfleet; he said Jim could be an officer in 4 years and have his own ship in 8 years, she knew this situation proved what she had been thinking was correct, about Starfleet being insane to give him is own ship. If Jim did get his own she just hope she wasn't on it, or anyone else for that matter; he would just end up getting them all killed!

"Alert medical bay to prepare to receive all crew members from the damaged ship," Jim ordered.

"And how do you expect us to rescue them, when we're surrounded by Klingons...  _Captain?_ " Nyota asked in her own annoying tone.

Jim just stared back at Uhura with a small smile on his face. "Alert medical!" He ordered once again.

"We're being hit, Captain," Brit stated as the room started to shake a little.

Laura quickly glazed over at Brit to see her smiling brightly at Jim, who smiled back towards her. She could tell that Jim was treating this like a game, but Brit would still be happy with him, she always was; Jim couldn't do anything wrong in her eyes, I bet she won't be saying that if this was real, but knowing Brit, she would still forgive him even in the afterlife.

"Shields at Sixty percent," Leonard warned.

"I understand!"

To Laura it looked like Brit and Jim were in a world of their own, they still hadn't taken their eyes off each other, she bet Jim was just happy that someone was on the same wavelength as him.

"Should we at least...  _Oh, I don't know..._ Fireback?" Leonard sounded just as annoyed as everyone else.

Jim turned back to Leonard with an annoyed look on his own face, which Laura was certainly that Leonard had seen countless times before.

"Mmm, no!" Jim now sounded bored.

" _Of course not."_

Laura was certain now that the examiners will not yet Jim take the test again or even get a command on a ship, because who would with the way he was acting and only last night did she think he had changed, but of course he was only being sweet to her. Next time though she won't fall for it so easily!

Just then Laura noticed her monitor had just gone dead and the main lights started flicking; it made her think for a second that maybe this was real and Jim had really gotten them killed... she slowly shook her head, knowing it was just a simulator, but it had for felt so real for a moment there.

Laura could see that everyone was having the same problem with their monitors and a few people were looking up at the examiners in the booth at the top corner of the room. The only person who was acting so cool about this, was none other than Jim himself; he just sat in the command chair still grinning away. The next minute all the monitors came back on and Laura turned to look at her monitor.

"Mmm, Arm photons, prepare to fire on the Klingon warbirds." Jim suddenly added.

"Jim, their shields are still up," Leonard quickly warned him.

" _Are they_?"

"No... they're not!" Leonard quickly corrected himself.

"Fire on all enemy ships. One photon each should do it, let's not waste munitions ."

"Target locked and acquired on all warbirds... Firing!" Leonard stated.

Laura couldn't help but turn to look out the main screen as the Klingon vessels were destroyed one by one; she was just gob smashed, couldn't believe that Jim had done it, he had managed to beat the Kobayashi Maru; the non-winnable test.

"All ships are destroyed, Captain...  **YOU DID IT!** " Brit suddenly shouted.

As Laura turned around she could see that Brit was now standing up with a wide grin on her face and Jim was casually sitting in the command chair munching on an apple, but one thing he didn't do this time, which wiped the smile of Brits face, he didn't look her way, he was more interested in the main screen with a confident smile on his face, as if he knew this would all happen.

" _Begin rescue of the stranded crew_!" Jim added as an afterthought.

Laura couldn't help but feel sorry for Brit as she stood there with a sad look on her face as Jim spoke to her without looking her way, but she quickly turned around and put in that command on her monitor, but Laura knew it was to stop people from seeing how this was affecting her.

Jim took that moment to stand up and started going on about how he had won the test, he even clapped Leonard on the back, who was just as shocked as the rest of them, but he still had a smile on his face for his friend.

As Jim turned and smiled at her, she could see Brit was making her way over to him or was it to her? Laura noticed she was smiling again and knew it was Jim she wanted and was detainment to get his attention.

Jim must have noticed that she wasn't paying any attention to him, so he turned around and was surprised to see Brit standing right there up close to him.  Laura wondered how Jim would deal with this, but it seemed he was in that much of a good mood, that he just wrapped is arm around Brit and pulled her to his side and this was only so he could face the examiners in the booth as he continued to chew on his apple with his other hand.

"You did it Jim, I knew you could." Brit sounded more excited than she had been in a long time.

Laura continued watching them and saw now that Jim had turned his head to face Brit, now that the examiners were speaking amongst themselves; Jim looked straight into Brit's eyes, leaning his forehead against Brit's and they started having a quiet conversation, which for some reason was building a knot inside her stomach... it must be something she ate, so she slowly looked away and found Leonard staring at her with a concerned look on his face, but there was also a hint of something else, as if he knew the effect this was having on her, but he was wrong, it was nothing to do with Jim sharing a private moment with Brit.

At that thought, she found herself looking back at Jim, who was now hugging Brit and grinning back at Laura with a wide smirk as if he knew the same as Leonard did... But they were both wrong, she was sure they were, weren't they?

"Are you alright Laura, you don't look so good?" Leonard asked her.

 


	14. Mixed Feelings!

After they were all dismissed without a word about Jim passing the test, Laura guessed they must be as shocked as the rest of them, Jim and Brit walked out the test room with their arms around each other as if they were in their own world. 

Laura stood up and started to follow after them, when she saw Leonard get up and he looked at her in that certain way and she could tell that he was going to talk to her about her actions earlier.

"So are you going to keep quiet about you and Jim, or are you going to at least tell me," Leonard demanded to know.

"You mean Jim and Brit."

"You could hardly take your eyes off him and when you did, you looked like a lost puppy." Leonard continued as if Laura hadn't spoken.

How could Leonard be comparing me to a puppy? There was no way she looked at Jim like that or did she? Laura wasn't sure now what she felt about Jim, she knew she still couldn't stand him, so the only thing she liked about him was his body and that was one thing she wouldn't act on, no matter what happened.

"So what happened yesterday, that made you like this?" Leonard asked her.

"It's hard to explain."

Leonard reached out and placed his hand behind her and started to lead her out the test room, as they made their way out into the corridor, Laura knew this wasn't over; he wouldn't let this go so easily, but she truly wished she was wrong.

"Did you and Jim declare your undying love for each other or did you just do that alone?" Leonard asked with a small grin on his face.

Laura couldn't help laughing at that "Very funny!" That was so tropical of Leonard to say that.

"Now, there is that lovely smile of yours... I thought maybe Jim had taken it away."

Laura was really glad to have Leonard as a friend; he certainly knew how to cheer her up. Now if Jim was like Leonard she would fall head over heels... Wait a minute, where did that thought come from? What did she mean by that, did she really wish Jim was like Leonard or that Leonard was as good looking as Jim? She couldn't believe she was even thinking all this. 

"How about you join me later for a drink and then you can tell me how Jim nearly took that lovely smile away?" 

Wow, that was creepy. Laura was just thinking about Leonard in a different way and then he goes and asks her out, but was he actually asking out or just getting together as friends. Laura knew either way, that she wasn't going to turn him down; she loved her chats with him, but somehow she had to get out of that certain chat, before she said something she would regret. "Yes, I'd like that, at least the first part I did."

"Well, you can't have the first part without the second part." He added.

"If I tell you about Jim and I, you must tell me about you and your ex-wife."

"Do I have to?"

Leonard started sulking towards her and Laura had to admit that did make him look kind of cute. She knew Leonard hated talking about his ex-wife, he had only ever mentioned her name once, but that was all she knew, so maybe she could convince Leonard to drop the subject of her and Jim, if he had to talk about her as well. "That's the way it as to be if you want the full story of Jim and I."

"Very well, let's just see how things go."

Laura knew she almost had Leonard, maybe this would work out without them mentioning Jim or Jocelyn. Out the corner of her eye, she could see Brit coming towards them without Jim, of course, Brit wouldn't be happy about that; that's why she was coming back to her, to have another heart to heart with her.

"Meet you at the campus bar 1600 hours."

"I'll be there."

Leonard smiled at her before retrieving his hand from her back as he walked past Brit with a nod of his head before continuing on his way.

Brit had a wide smile on her face as she approached her, which surprised Laura, then it dawn on her that Brit might have heard the last thing that Leonard said.

"Are you two finally going on your first date?" Brit asked with enthusiasm.

She wasn't sure if this was a date or not, but decided to keep Brit happy without actually answering her; maybe then she might be too happy to start complaining about Jim again. "Maybe, who knows!" She couldn't help adding, as she started to walk past her, but not before grinning at her like Jim did. Laura tried her hardest not to turn around and see the expression on Brit's face, but it didn't matter anyway, as it didn't take long for Brit to catch up.

"You finally took my advice then." 

Laura knew Brit was going on about how she had said that she and Leonard should have gotten together all along, but decided Laura wasn't going to let Brit get big headed, because maybe she was right or then again maybe she wasn't. Guess I will find out later, Laura found herself really looking forward to this date/ non-date with Leonard. "What are you on about?"

"Don't give me that look, you know very well what I'm on about."

"No idea whatsoever."

"Don't try playing Poker with me, girl; you would lose every time."

Brit was right; she never could hide anything with her face, it was her one weakness; always gave her away every time.

"So you and Bones have a hot date tonight?" Brit finally stated.

"You have been hanging around Jim too long," Laura couldn't help adding.

"You mean not long enough!"

Oh no, why did she have to mention Jim? Laura now knew that Brit was going to tell her more about Jim and what just happened, but Laura was taken by surprise when she saw an even wider grin on Brit's face. (If that was even possible)

"Hey, I have an idea, we could have a double date; you and Bones and Jim and I!" Brit quickly added

Laura had to smile at Brit and even laughed a little; Brit was so full of herself, but the thing was, Brit knew she wouldn't be-able to convince Jim of that; Jim never went after the same girl twice, unless she had missed something and Jim had changed his way because of Brit, but Lara doubted that was true. "You're intolerable!"

"That's what Jim says."

"Does he now? Have you finally made him fall madly in love with you then?" All of a sudden Laura started to feel that strange feeling come over her again, the one where it felt like her own stomach was tying itself in knots. 

"He's always been madly in love with me, he just doesn't realise it yet."

"Of course he is." Laura tried her hardest to push that feeling away. "What guy wouldn't be madly in love with a wild, out-spoken girl like you? She added as an afterthought.

"Bones; he likes the quiet, shy girls."

"Well, he can't like me then."

Brit quickly burst into laughter which just made Laura join in with her; she liked it when they could talk like this, without taking an offense against each other, they both knew who each other was and wasn't ashamed about it, it was who they were; opposites! Which made them the best of friends, especially in their case anyway.

They both continued laughing as they made their way into their dorm room. Laura walked over to her bed, thinking about taking a shower; she so hated wearing these test suits, they were so itchy and uncomfortable, she preyed the main uniforms weren't like this or it might just get a bit embarrassing for her, but she doubted they were or everyone would be complaining about them, and she hadn't heard many people talk about them, except each uniform told you what rank people were, nothing about how they felt.

"I'm taking the shower first." Brit quickly added.

"And where would you be taking it to?"

Brit slowly started pulling her top over her head and glared back at Laura with a confused look on her face. "What are you on about now?"

"You said you were taking the shower, so I was asking where you were taking it too?"

"You need to get your head examined..."

Laura watched as Brit opened the door to the bathroom and before she shut it behind her, she took one last look towards her and that look alone meant she was going to come out with a sarcastic remark of her own.

"… Maybe you should go and see a doctor; a certain 'Bones' doctor might do the trick." Brit said as she closed the bathroom door.

A smile started growing on Laura's face as she continued staring at the door, then she started undressing herself; she had to get out of this uniform straight away.

Laura heard the bathroom door open and she turned back to see Brit's face sticking out the door with another one of those grins on her face; now what remark as she thought of'?

"And don't think I've forgotten about you jumping Jim naked either." Brit stated before shutting the door again and Laura heard her turn the shower on.

Great! Laura had hoped Brit had forgotten that, but she should of known better; she had a very good memory, but as Laura continued undressing she started remembering what she thought about earlier; Jim as Leonard or Leonard being Jim, Laura knew it was one or the other, they were two different people.

One thing Laura was sure of, nothing would ever become of her and Jim, for three different reasons;

 **1.** Jim only did one nighters and she didn't!

 **2.**  Her and Jim didn't really get on and

 **3.**  Brit; she wouldn't get involved with the guy her best friend was madly in love with.

Leonard on the other hand was different; she really enjoyed his company and they get on well together, but did she like him in that way and most importantly did he like her? Laura knew the only way to find this out, was by meeting him later and see what happens.

 


	15. Laura's date

Later on that day Laura entered the main campus bar; which was quite quiet, just the way Laura liked it! 

She looked around the bar and had to look twice to recognise Leonard sitting at the bar talking to the bar-waiter; he was wearing normal everyday clothes; Jeans and a blue shirt. 

Laura made her way over to the bar and started looking around again to see that most of the people in here weren't wearing their cadet uniforms. She was truly grateful for that as she had decided to wear the same; a pair of jeans and a red top!

She took the seat beside Leonard as he turned to smile at her, she didn't know what to say, how can I start this conversation? She decided the best way was to at least start with the basics and see how the conversation would go from there, but Leonard beat her to it.

"Hello Miss Curtis, what would you like to drink?"

“A vodka and Orange please!” Laura answered before turning to face the waiter. He just nodded his head and went to prepare her drink. She thought he would have question her drink or at least give her a look; maybe there was other cadets that liked an ancient drink too.

“I have never heard anyone ask for a drink like that,” Leonard stated.

“I know it's a very old drink, but I like it.

“Well, what the lady likes, the lady should have!” Leonard smiled at her.

This wasn't like Leonard at all, but she had to admit she liked it; it wasn't often she had guys charming her, without them being after only one thing.

The waiter took that moment to return with her drink, which Laura was grateful for as she could feel her cheeks starting to heat up at the thought of that very person.

“So ...”

Leonard lean more on the bar and glared at her, Laura knew very well where this was going and had so hoped she had convinced him not to mention Jim, but she was wrong... The story of my life! Maybe I still had time to stop him; she truly didn't want to spend this time talking about the very person she couldn't seem to stop thinking about.“Leonard... I didn't know you were a Jeans kind of guy.”

Leonard's lips started to form into a smile. “And why is that?” He asked.

“The first day I met you, you looked...” Laura started thinking of the right way to say this without insulting him. “What's the right word...?”

Laura felt something on her arm, she looked down to see Leonard's hand resting there.

“Let me stop you right there...” He interrupted her.

She looked up to see annoyed look on his face, which made her mind go blank. Laura could tell that Leonard didn't want her to say another word. She wondered what she could of said to get that expression.

Then Leonard's look went from annoyed to an angry look, in a matter of seconds and that look alone, truly frightened her.

That look soon changed again, before Leonard was smiling again, or at least trying to; it looked like he was really forcing himself to do that.

“The best thing is not to mention that day...” Leonard stated while he squeezed her arm a little. “I didn't mean to startle you, it's just a day I'd rather forget.” He finally added.

“I understand!” Laura then started to remember just how he had been on that day; he was so worked up, even though she had thought Leonard had been quite amusing, but Laura was truly catching on to how he controlled his moods.

Laura then realised they both had gone silence and she was trying to work out a way to lighten up the conversation, when Leonard jumped her to it.

“I think it's about time you called me Len, everyone else does.

“Except Jim, that is.” Laura couldn't help adding.

“Speaking of Jim, when were you going to tell me you had the hots for him?” Leonard asked.

“I don't have the hots for Jim.” She quickly corrected him... Great, why did I have to go ahead and mention Jim, expressly after I said to herself that I didn't want to talk about him!

“Then do you care to tell me where these lustful glazes are come from?”

Laura knew what Leonard meant, (no it was Len now) ever since she saw Jim in his underwear, she hadn't been able to get that image out of her head and it was only getting worse. She truly couldn't understand why she felt this drawn to him; Jim wasn't the only guy she had ever seen like this... Maybe if I keep denying it, I can convince myself to forget about him!“I don't have lustful glazes for Jim.”

“Liar!” Leonard stated, while he continued staring at her with an amusing look on his face.

Laura watched as Leonard sat there waiting patiently for her to admit that he was right, she should of known she couldn't fool him.“Well let's say I didn't until last night... There are you happy now?” She stared right back at him.

“So after seeing Jim naked, you have changed your mind about him...”

She quickly interrupted “I haven't changed my mind about anything to do with Jim.”

“At least tell me how you managed to catch him naked in the first place?” Leonard asked her, with a wide grin on his face

Tropical of Jim to make more out of this! Now she would have to be the one to tell everyone the truth, even though Laura did wonder what he looked like without his underwear on... No, stop that Laura, you shouldn't think like that! She truly had to get Leonard off this subject and fast, because the more she thought about Jim, the more her imagination went wild. **“** It's not as bad as Jim makes it sound.”

“Bad! I thought you enjoyed the view.”

Leonard was truly enjoying this; his smile kept getting wider by the minute. She would have to remember that he loved teasing her, but no matter how much this was amusing him, Laura was going to put him straight about how things were with Jim, no matter what she thought of him. “You know very well what I mean.”

“So, now you are after Jim.”

Laura couldn't believe that people were thinking this; she had Brit going on about it, ever since she told her what happened. One thing she had learned with Brit now was, that she loved it when people went on about how good looking the guy she was crazy about. She couldn't believe that Leo could be thinking the same. “Oh not you as well, Brit thinks I want him now, because I've seen him almost naked; as much as I think he as a great body, doesn't mean I'm willing to jump into bed with him,” she quickly added.

“Whoo, calm down, I was teasing you.”

Even if Jim liked her back, (really liked her) She knew she could never have a relationship with someone she couldn't trust, and Jim was one of those people, he might be older now, but the past is one thing she couldn't forget; she had been traumatised by him ever since.“I doubt I could ever forgot the past as easily as he can.”

“No-one can forget their past, even if they wanted too. The past makes us who we are today!”

“You can say that again. My past with Jim still haunts me to this day!”

“You have never told me what Jim did, I'd like to know, if you want to tell me that is?” Leonard asked.

Did she want to tell him? Laura hadn't really told anyone about it except her parents and her brother of course and they soon turned against Jim, well that wasn't quite the story, as her family knew what Jim was like, that event was the last straw though, and she was glad, she couldn't have gone through anymore of Jim's crazy stunts.

Laura knew she would like Leonard to know, but she didn't want to break up the only friendship Jim had... She couldn't believe she was even thinking this, but she knew from Jim's point of view, he needed a friend, this friendship had changed Jim a little and she didn't want to come between that.“I'd like to talk to you about it, but I don't want to come between you and Jim; you're the only true friend Jim has.”

Leonard gently placed his hand on her arm again and smiled at her. “Jim's past, is the past; it doesn't effect things now.”

He sure had a lovely smile... whenever he did smile (which wasn't very often) Leonard's whole face brightened up, as if he put everything into that one smile alone.“I wish I could convince myself that.”

“It can be harder for people that have been effected by events.” Leonard reasoned with her.

“You sure do talk, so wisely.”

“I know I lot of things, I'm a doctor after all.” He explained to her.

“Yes for medicine and ...”

Leonard quickly interrupted. “What was your mother like?”

“My mother!” Why would he want to know about her mother; her mother had been qualified like Len, well almost, the next step before a doctor, but still they were talking about Leonard being wise, not her mother and her mother was a sensitive subject for her.

“What I mean is, was your mother ever good at giving advise, besides nursing?” Leonard asked.

“Yes, she always knew what to say; she was so kind and caring, she never had a bad word for anyone.” Laura couldn't believe she was saying this, she had never talked about her parents since... Since the last time she saw them. Her mother was everything to her; her best friend; When she was younger, she always thought Jim was her best friend, but friends never did what he did. It wasn't until she lost her mum that she realised how much she relied on her.

“Us doctors and nurses are trained that way... Now, before you start opening the waterworks, why don't you tell me about your past with Jim.”

Leonard was right she could feel her eyes moistening over and she didn't want to do that in front of him again and definitely not in the bar. So her past with Jim... where to start? “Let's just say Jim did a lot of crazy things, I know he was just trying to get back at his step-father, but sometimes he just went too far.

“How far?” Leonard asked her with a concerned look.

“Let's just say he is lucky to be alive today, expressly after one incident.”

“Are you talking about when Jim drove his father's car over the cliff?”

Laura was shocked, she didn't think Jim would have told anyone about that, just proves he didn't care what people thought of him, or maybe it was just to show off; trying to make out how cool he was as a kid. Yes, that was more like Jim!“Jim, told you about that.”

“He also told me he lost a dear friend after that event.”

“He couldn't have been that bothered about me; he soon forgot all about me.”

“How could he have gotten about you, when he told me about you?”

Jim had spoken to Len about her. She wondered what he had actually said and most importantly if Jim did remember her, why hadn't he said anything to her?“Jim told you about me!”

“Jim only said that he had one good friend as a child, until she walked out of his life forever.” Leonard stated.

So Jim really didn't remember her, just the child version of her. That was just what she had thought all along... I was that much of a dear friend to him, that it didn't take him long to forget my name!“So, he can't even remember my name.” She confirmed aloud.

“Jim never said a name, but I guessed it was you, from the way you have spoken of your past.”

Laura slowly took a sip of her drink. “Yep, I meant that much to him, that he can't even remember my name anymore. It was only 10 years ago and I remembered his name for godsakes! That is just Jim all over; he never remembers anyone's names after awhile,” she spoke her feelings aloud.

“Hey, Jim might have been like that 10 years ago, but you have to remember he was only a child; we all did things as a child that we regret now.” Leonard stated.

In some ways Jim hadn't changed, he still acted like a big kid; as if life was one big game to him. He just didn't seem to care about anything anymore.

Laura doubted that Leonard could change her mind about him, Len had only known him 3 years, she had known Jim all her life, except for her teenage years!

There is no-way Jim and I could become friends again, there is far too much bad blood between us, we would just end up hating each other. Jim doesn't want relationships anyway, so maybe Len is the one for me, but does he think the same way?

 

 


	16. Laura's date Continued

 "In some ways, Jim hasn't changed, he still acts like a child; not a care in the world or doesn't care how he treats people," Laura spoke her thoughts aloud.

"Oh, he does! Just doesn't want to show it, doesn't want to look weak." Leonard replied back.

" _Weak!_ " Laura had to admit that Jim had changed a little, expressly since Captain Pike encouraged him to join Starfleet and since then he had one good friend, who had struck with him. "I admit, he has changed a little, since coming here."

"Jim never got to meet his father, but everyone around him talks about how much of a hero he was and Jim feels that he should live up that.

Leo seemed to understand Jim and they had only known each other for 3 years, she had known Jim longer and never thought this was all to do about honouring his father. No wonder the two of them were such good friends, in a way Laura felt jealous of Jim; to have a friend as wise as Leo. Not that her Len weren't friends, she just wondered if Jim was aware of how highly Leo spoke of him. "You truly are a good friend to him."

"I just understand what he his going through; he needs people in his life, that will stay there for him. Jim didn't seem to have that growing up."

Laura wasn't sure if that was an insult to her or not. "He didn't make it very easy for people to stick around," she defended herself.

"He was just a kid and every kid thought showing off was a way to get that attention."

Laura truly felt defeated "I guess you're right."

"Now, enough about the past." Len smiled towards her. "Are you finally going to tell what happened between you and Jim last night?"

Great, we are now back to this again. At least, it's better than talking about the past. Maybe it's just Len's way of finding out of how close I now am to Jim, well she would tell him how it was and let him aware that it doesn't mean anything. "There isn't much to tell, except I caught Jim in his underwear."

"Let me guess... in one of the girl's dorms."

Laura couldn't help smiling at that."Yep!" Maybe she didn't have to make Len understand, after all; he understood Jim very well, so why wouldn't he understand her as well... Well, that was until Leo mentioned something else, she had forgotten about... Well almost forgotten about.

"And what is this I hear about you two making out in the corridors."

Laura could feel her cheeks starting to heat up; How did Leo know about that? Did Jim tell him about that or maybe it wasn't him... Laura could remember that they weren't alone in the corridor, she remembered sensing other people about even though she didn't see anyone until Jim and her were walking along the corridor, after the incident, maybe everyone had been too embarrassed about walking about when she had landed on top of Jim, she certainly was embarrassed at the time, still was! "How did you know about that?" She asked.

"Let's just say, it's a rumour going around campus."

"Well, it wasn't like that at all." Laura felt she had to explain and fast before Len took that the wrong way.

"I'm sure it wasn't."

"I knocked into him and we both landed on the floor." Laura quickly added.

"I bet that made Jim's day."

Len was smiling that lovely smile again, she sure could get used to that; It was somehow making her feel light-headed... What am I thinking, how can a smile simply do that, but that was how she felt every time he was smiling at her? Or maybe it was just me thinking too deeply. "Yeah and everyone else's day as well."

"Does it really matter what everyone else thinks?"

That was always her problem; She just wanted to be liked was that such a bad thing? "No, I guess not."

"Hey, cheer up!"

Laura leant herself back on her stool and took a deep breath. Jim always got her worked up or was it just her mind working overtime, it always seemed to do that when she was talking about him, that's why she always tried not but lately, her brain won't let her forget. Why did he have to have such a great body?

Laura then felt something on her shoulder and realised that Len had placed his hand there and was smiling that lovely smile of his and that smile alone made her wonder if he had such a great body, like Jim.

"Forget about that now, it's not the end of the world."

Leonard truly was a sweet guy and never seemed to have a fault for anyone. Laura had never met a guy like him, she truly did like him, but the question was did Len like her.

"Don't live in the past," Len continued to say.

Laura knew deep down that it wasn't her that Len liked it was Nurse Obere, and Nurse Obere wanted her, she made out she did anyway. My god, what a love triangle.

Len reached out and for some reason started touching her hair, that was flowing over her shoulder. He had also started leaning closer to her and Laura noticed that Len was now staring at her. She somehow felt herself staring back; his eye's seemed to be drawing her in. Len's fingers had now moved up to touch the side of her chin.

"Your life is here and now."

Laura had no idea what Len was talking about, or she knew was, that he surely had a gently touch; his fingers were really soft, with just a little roughness in them, but that somehow made it feel just right. Laura slowly lowered her eyes from Len's and she found herself staring down at his lips that were separated slightly.

"And don't worry too much about the future." Len continued to say.

Laura started to feel the air of his words on her own lips, god, when did Len get this close to me? He was now only a few inches from her and she now feels his fingers against an edge of her lips... Was this really going to happen? No, of course, it wasn't going to happen, but why was Len this close to her, not that she didn't want him this close, she just wished he would get closer. "I think you're right." Laura knew she had said something, but the words just rolled out of her, without realising. She wasn't even sure what she had said. Not that it matter anyway.

Len was now doing exactly what she wanted as if he could her mind. Her eyes slowly closed of their own accord as if waiting for it to happen. She really wanted it to happen and wondered how it would feel. Laura now felt hot air on her lips and knew, if she opened her eyes, Len would be right in front of her face... The next minute her mind went blank as she felt a gentle pressure against her lips, but as soon as she did it was gone again and now she felt cold air again. This made her really confused; had Leo moved away? He must have done as Laura now felt his hand move over her shoulder gently. Slowly opening her eyes, wondered what she would see.

"I'm sorry!"

Leonard was slowly straightening up again and his hand slowly moved from her shoulder completely, but it was the look on his face that completely destroyed her; it was the look of anger and was that... Yes, it sure was there, Len had the look of shock on his face... was that from kissing her or kissing someone so bad. Either way, he certainly regretted kissing her!

"... I shouldn't have done that." Len quickly looked away, down at his now empty glass.

"Oh... O.K..." Laura truly didn't know what to say, couldn't believe this was happening. It was really starting to make her emotional, she knew she was going to lose it any moment.

Laura quickly leant back over the bar to stare at her own drink, anything to get her mind away from what just happened; Her first kiss had been that bad, that the first person she wanted to kiss her had been... What was the word? Not that it mattered, she knew for sure Len was never going to kiss her again.

"Laura!"

Laura knew that Len was just going to let her down gently, but she truly didn't want to hear it. "No worries... It never happened!" She could now feel his hand on her arm and knew he was leaning close to her again, which she didn't want. God, why did she let Leo that close in the first place?

"It's not that I didn't want to, but you... you're still one of my patients."

"I thought, I was your friend."

Laura couldn't believe that Len only thought of her as his patient, she really thought they were friends, well that just proved what she thought. God, she really was a fool!

"You are my friend, but you are also my patient."

"Not at the moment, I'm not."

"Look at it from my point of view; I can't get involved with someone I see on a professional basis, it would compromise my work." Len calmly stated.

Was Leonard just making excuses, so he didn't have to kiss her again or was he really frightened of kissing her. Laura wasn't sure which, she just prayed it was the latest, so she decided to play it that way, and see how he would react. "Len!" She slowly turned to face him again, who was now looking at her, but for some reason, she could tell what he was thinking. "It was only a kiss, not a proposal for marriage."

"I know... I didn't mean for it to sound like that. It's just..."

Laura still wasn't sure what Len was trying to say, so she thought of trying it the other way, hoping she was wrong and it would snap him out of it. She had to admit she had never known Leonard to be like this, he always knew what to say. "I know what you meant, you just didn't want to hurt my feelings."

Laura couldn't believe the look on Len's face, he truly was taking this to heart. Could she truly be wrong about this, but she knew if she continued this way he would come out and admit the truth, whatever that was? Laura leant back on her stool and as she did Leo leant back on his too. "You don't have to make excuses, if it was really that bad for you, just say... or maybe, don't say and we'll forget it ever ..."

Laura was quickly taken by surprise as Len's lips were now placed against hers. Wow, how did he move so fast, she must have been in her own world again as she went on to him, but now he was kissing her very gently and his hands were now cradling the back of her head. His lips felt ... She didn't get to finish that thought as she was now kissing him back and her mind had gone completely blank.

  **Note: How could I end it there? Laura truly is a confused girl not just with guys but with how guys are. At least Leonard made her shut up, and what a way to make her do that. This scene will continue in the next chapter.**

 


	17. Laura's Concerns!

A few moments later, Laura wasn't sure how long, but that kiss alone, had made her lose track of reality - Len slowly moved away from her, but she still couldn't bring herself to open her eyes as the pressure was still fresh on her lips.

Slowly, Laura finally did open them and realised he was only a few inches from her face and was smiling.

"Don't ever think you're a bad kisser."

She still couldn't bring herself to think of a response; her mind was completely blank, God, was she going into shock, how did Len manage to do that? And to top it off, he had read her thoughts from the beginning, or maybe it was just her face giving it all away.

"Don't give me that look, I know what you thought and you were wrong; you are a fabulous kisser," Len continued to say.

Her cheeks were slowly heating up, at that comment alone, but she still couldn't think of what to say – surely she must look like a goldfish, staring back at him like this.

"Nothing to say, about me?"

"Um! Yes of course - You're …" Laura couldn't believe how badly she was speaking, could only just hear her voice and it sounded more like a moan to her ears. She couldn't believe she was acting like a teenager, that had never been kissed... well that was sort of true, but she was certainly, no teenager!

"Wow, I've never made a girl, speechless before. I take it, that was your first kiss?" Len asked her.

She slowly nodded her head as she still didn't trust herself to speak.

"You remind me of my first kiss."

Now she truly didn't expect him to say that, even though Laura bet, he was a lot younger than her when he had his first kiss. She wondered if Len would say anything more about that, but she could tell on his face that he was going to change the subject as if he was even surprised that he had said that it, in the first place.

"Let's forget the past, it's the here and now that matters." Len quickly turned the conversation around.

"I agree." Laura was glad her voice was back to normal and she watched as Len moved away and grabbed both their drinks and handed her, her drink. Laura wondered what was on Len's mind now as she took hold of her drink and looked back at him.

"Let's never discuss the past again, unless we have to."

Laura felt herself smiling at that, agreeing with him totally; she truly didn't want to talk about her past ever again, it helped her to get on with her life, if she didn't think about that and Len felt surely felt the same way. They both clicked their glasses together and then took a sip of their drink. As Laura did this, she wondered where Len and herself stood now and how they continued on, from now onwards.

The next day Laura was in the middle of class with Brit, training to defend herself. She wondered how Brit would ever do in a battle? it looked like she wasn't even trying, or maybe it is because I'm getting better at this; Laura knew in her line of work she would need this skill more than any other.

"You are certainly getting quicker at this," Brit finally said and lowered her arms in defeat, even though they had only just started.

You are just too slow or not even trying."

"You're the one that needs this more than I do!"

Laura knew and so did Brit herself, that defending yourself was what every Starfleet personnel needed to know."You think because you want to work with communications, you don't need to defend yourself.

"Why, should I need to when my best friend can protect me," Brit stated as a wide grin appeared on her face.

Laura couldn't help but smile back at that, but she knew that after they graduated, they was no guarantee they would be on the same ship together - She may never get to see her friend again, and this made her really sad, she truly hoped they were on kept together."You do realise, I won't be with you every minute of the day."

"Why, do I need to defend myself physically when I can easy drive people away with just my voice." Brit finally added.

Laura started laughing as a memory came to her of a certain time a couple of years ago, when Brit did somehow manage to drag her out, to a bar and this guy wouldn't leave Brit alone and her eyes were only on Jim that night. Brit just started talking about the most boring thing that anyone could talk about and could easily send anyone to sleep. The guy soon gave up and went off to find someone else and all Brit said to her was. 'That's the way you get rid of someone; bore them to death.'"You do realise that your enemy won't stand around that long to listen to you," she added back.

"That's why I have my own security personnel, by my side and before you say anything else, I will make sure you do stay right there."

Laura couldn't doubt that Brit could not do that, she could do anything, expressly with who her father was. Speak of the devil; there was his voice now coming over the overhead speakers.

" _All third-year cadets, please report to the assembly room immediately!_ "

"Father doesn't sound very happy."

"I wonder what could be wrong?"

"Must be important, to call us out of class."

Laura started following Brit and the other cadets out of the room, she wondered what this could all be about? Hoping she hadn't done anything wrong... but Laura knew it couldn't be about her as she wouldn't dare do anything that bad - as she would have nowhere to go if she was ever thrown out of Starfleet... No, don't even think about it, Laura! There might not be anything wrong anyway, might just be an announcement or something.

Laura's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Brit's voice.

"There's Jim... Come on."

Brit quickly grabbed a hold of her arm and started dragging her along. Laura would normal just try and stop Brit and tell her she would be along in her own time, but she was happy to be dragged along; in the hope of Len being with Jim and as she looked ahead in that direction, she saw Jim and as usually Leonard was walking beside him.

"Hey Jim, wait up!"

They both turned around to face them and a big grin appeared on Jim's face. Len turned around more slowly with his usually face expression when he was around Jim, but as soon as he looked their way a small smile appeared on his own face - Laura was certain that smile was for her, or at least she hoped it was.

"How are, my two fab girls?" Jim acknowledged them.

Before they even reached them, Brit let go of her and rushed straight over to Jim and throw herself right at him. Jim took that moment to take a couple of steps backwards as if he didn't expect that to happen and was trying to keep his balance at the same time as holding on to her. Len quickly moved out the way to give them plenty of room as Brit started swinging her legs out, while wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"That is one hell of a hello," Len stated in surprise.

Laura couldn't seem to bring herself to move any closer, she couldn't seem to take her eyes of the two of them, her stomach was somehow twisting itself into knots.

Brit slowly lowered her feet back to the floor and leaned her head back to look at Jim's face, but continued to keep her arms around his neck and Jim was now laughing.

"Much better, when you're around," Brit finally asked Jim's question, before she started laughing along with him...

They both looked like a couple of big kids! At that thought, Laura slowly started approaching them, walking straight over to Len, who was slowly shaking his head at the two of them, before turning to look at her, in the exact same way he did a moment ago.

"Hello, Laura!"

"Hello, Len!"

"Nope, my hello was much more fun." Jim interrupted them.

Laura turned to face Jim and saw that he was now grinning, but he was slowly lowering Brit's arms, from is neck and moved one of his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, it would be for a big kid like you," Len answered.

Laura couldn't bring herself to speak and realised she was staring at Jim, she couldn't seem to stop staring at his lips as he continued speaking.

"Still speechless from the other night are we, Laura?"

Laura knew very well what he meant without the wink of his eye. She had to find her voice again before Jim really did get too big for his own boots."In your dreams!"

"You always are!"

Yeah and every other girl, Laura knew she couldn't say much else to that as Jim had been in her dreams the last two nights, except Len made an appearence in her dream last night as well.

Laura watched as Brit started nudging Jim, she certainly didn't like what he just said, but Jim just continued smiling while looking back at her.

"… You're in my dreams too." Jim quickly added, knowing what Brit wanted to hear.

Brit smiled back and placed her face quite close to Jim's; Laura knew it was her way to show guys what she wanted, but would Jim fall for it – she hoped he didn't. What was she even thinking..? She was glad her thoughts were interrupted by Len.

"Shall we find out, what this meeting is all about."

Laura turned back to face Len and saw he had his hand held out towards her, she slowly placed her hand in his - She had been wondering all last night, how Len would act around her, now that they had shared a kiss? The main important thing was she didn't know how to act around him, she was getting very nervous again; should she really be this nervous, it wasn't like they were boyfriend and girlfriend now... or maybe they were! Oh get a grip of yourself, Laura, there are more important things to worry about at this moment. "Yeah, it sounds very serious."

Len started leading her away from Jim and Brit with his hand gently holding hers. Laura knew one thing was different between them; he had never offered to hold her hand before and she really liked this; His fingers were gently stroking over the back of her hand at the same time.

"Shouldn't we do the same, Jim... Jim!"

Laura could tell that Brit was getting annoyed about something, but she had never got this way around Jim before, so what was different this time. She was about to turn around to see for herself when Leo turned around before her, but never letting go of her hand, which made her turn around anyway.

"Earth to Jim!"

Brit was waving her hand in front of Jim's face, who was looking over at Laura and Len, well actually down at their hands – So, Jim had noticed the difference between the two of them as well, but he was soon shaking his head and grabbing hold of Brits hand that was in front of his face and placed it down to her side as he continued to guide Brit towards them, with that usual smile on his face, but Laura could tell it wasn't as bright as it usually was.

"This is all in my honour!" Jim's cockiness returned full force.

"Not everything is about you," Len added.

All four of them continued to follow after everyone else and the two guys continued going on like they usually did, which was very amusing and certainly entertaining for her.

"Sure it is; I'm the first one to beat the Kobayashi Maru."

"Care to explain, how you did that?"

"I bet you will get a medal." Brit suddenly added.

Laura started laughing... she just couldn't help it; now Brit was getting just as big headed as Jim. I suppose it was like that with everyone who hung around for too long, except Len that was, he was still very grounded, but Laura had noticed the odd times he had acted a little like Jim each day, maybe she was too."They wouldn't call an emergency meeting, just to give you a medal."

"Sure they would..." Jim started walking a little faster, guiding Brit along with him.

Brit turned her head towards her and was giving her a certain look and Laura knew that Brit wasn't happy with her contradicting her, once again. But Laura was well use to that look.

"… It's not every day someone beats that test." Jim continued to say.

"And it's not everyday your head gets bigger... It will soon be too big for the rest of your body." Len added

Laura looked up at Len and couldn't resist adding her own remark on that topic, she pulled Len towards her, which caused him to stop walking and she lowered her voice a little, but she truly hoped Jim still heard her.  **"** It's a wonder is head doesn't explode with that much ego."

" _ **I heard that!**_ " Jim suddenly yelled back.

Len smiled down at her and she found herself looking at his mouth and she started remembering how that mouth had felt against her own, she knew she would like to kiss them lips again. Before she knew what was happening, those lips were moving closer to her and she couldn't resist closing her eyes and waiting for just that contact, but instead she felt his breath on her lips...

"We better get a move on..."

Laura opened her eyes and made herself avoid his lips this time and looked up into his eyes instead, which she had to admitted was looking a little grazed, she wondered how her own eyes looked.

"… Or this meeting will be about two cadets holding them up." Len continued to say.

"I certainly don't fancy having everyone's eyes on us."

"Me neither!"

Laura continued to stare into Len's eyes, even though they should start moving or their nightmare, will come true, just then she felt something on her bottom lip and realised Len was stroking her lip with his finger as he continued to smile at her, but the next minute it was gone and Leonard moved away from her and started walking on , causing Laura to follow beside him as he never once let go of her hand.

She knew one thing for certainly, there was something between her and Len now, even though she really thought he liked his nurse more, but from what just happened, Laura knew that wasn't the way things were … There was still that same question on her mind though, what did Len really think of her and why had she suddenly started day-dreaming, of her childhood friend, all over again?

  
  


 


	18. Kirk's Trial

 

 

 

As Len continued to guide her towards the assembly hall where Jim and Brit had headed, Laura suddenly started to remember the dream she had last night; One of the strangest dreams ever...

_She remembered opening her eyes and thought she was staring out at the clearest ocean, she had ever seen. It was so bright with the black sun reflecting off the waves, making them sparkly as if they were covered in crystals. That was the moment, that it came clear to her that she wasn't looking at the ocean but the brightest pair of baby-blue eyes. There was only one person, who had eyes like that; Jim Kirk!_

_Laura realised she was pressed right up against his body, staring down into those eyes. For a moment there she thought her worst fears had finally happened; She had let her heart overrule her head and was now in bed with him. That was until she moved her heads down to his chest and realised he was wearing- Well, she wasn't quite certain what he was wearing; It was very thick and rough. Some sort of material that she didn't know. Except, she was sure she had felt it before..._

_Laura pushed her hands flat against Jim's chest and pushed herself out of his arms completely and just in time, it would seem; His hand was only inches from touching her bum. As soon as she stood back, she found herself stared back at this young lad, who looked to be about 16, not 23 as Jim was now. She blinked her eyes a couple of times, but this young lad with that usual cheeky grin, that she was used to seeing plastered all over Jim's face was still right in front of her._

_With a confused look on her face, Laura took in the surrounds around her to realise she was in her hometown; In Iowa! This was the local bar, where she had only stepped foot in, once. That day, she remembered well, even if it had been 3 years ago; It was the day or should she say night... That she had seen Jim for the first time. Well, since childhood at least. Jim and her brother Karl got into a huge fight that night, over Uhura. In Jim's case, it was anyway._

_Laura turned back to face this young lad, who did look a little familiar. Of course, he did! After that second look, she realised it was a younger version of Jim Kirk. But that bit of stubble hair over his jaw, didn't look right; she had never seen him like that, even when they were children. Laura slowly looked down at herself, not expecting to see a younger version of herself as well. But, these clothes she was wearing didn't look familiar; A very short top that only just covered her small breasts, but with a tight knot at the front. It wasn't quite a short top, it was just tied up to look like that. She was also wearing a pair of short shorts that only came to the top of her thighs. Now, where did these come from? She knew, she would never wear anything like this. At that thought, feeling silently embarrassed in front of Jim she moved her hands to the bottom of her shorts and tried to pull them down at little, which seemed useless._

_She suddenly felt a lot of dry heat as if she was out sunbathing in the scorching hot sun. Taking in her surrounds again, she found the bar had vanished and now was in a middle of what looked like a forest._

" _We should get back to the kids," Jim suddenly spoke for the first time._

_She looked back over at Jim to find herself staring at the bar, again. Laura realised it wasn't the same bar as earlier, though. She started to her hear other people around her. She slowly started to turn around to see who they were when she came face to face with Len._

" _What kind of Mother abandons their kids and the love of their life? Len asked._

" _I didn't mean too." She found herself responding back. "I had no choice!"_

" _... And after everything Jim did for you and the kids," Len continued as if didn't hear Laura or just ignored her._

" _We were captured..."_

_Len quickly interrupted her. "Yes, because you couldn't control your lust of Jim naked. He was taken and killed."_

" _I couldn't help it." Laura started to realise, she was crying as tears rolled down her cheeks._

" _Liar!" Len quickly added, not caring how this was affecting her. "Laura, you are one big liar. Admit it!" He seemed nowhere near finished with her. " Laura, admit you wanted to jump into bed with him."_

_Laura quickly closed her eyes and started shaking her head, wanting this to be over with._

" _Laura! Laura!" He continued yelling and started shaking her even more than she was shaking herself._

I quickly opened my eyes, but somehow, Len had disappeared and so had the bar. Laura was now staring up at her roommate. She realised she was back in her own dorm room that she shared with Brit. It had all been a dream and a very strange one at that. But there was no time to work out what it all meant if it did mean anything at all; She had a class to get to.

Laura suddenly realised she was about to enter the briefing room, which almost took her breath away; The room was so big, but that wasn't what surprised her, it was the grand design of the place. It looked like a big theatre, but there was no screen at the front of them – There was only a row of admirals, that were facing the audience. What really caught her was the glass ceiling; it made the room look so shiny and new, maybe it hadn't long been built, it just looked so inviting!

"Over here!" Len's voice interrupted her thoughts.

She could see where Len was taking her, it was over to a couple of spare seats next to Jim and Brit. Just as she was about to take her seat, next to Brit, one of the Admiral's started speaking.

"This meeting had been adjourned to discuss a very delicate matter." The Admiral in the centre started saying. "Would Cadet Kirk and Cadet Curtis, please step forward?" He continued to ask.

'Why me? What did I do wrong?' Laura thought as she slowly stood up, starting to feel really scared and not to mention embarrassed. As she stood and turned, to make her way to the end of the row, I saw Jim looking at me with a confused look on his face. 'What the hell had he gotten me into now?' Laura continued to wonder.

Laura slowly started following behind Jim as they both made our way down to the main floor at the bottom of the steps. She always knew Jim would get her into trouble, somehow. Why didn't he just stay in Iowa, instead? Suddenly her dream came flooding back to her... wondering if there was a chance she was still dreaming. Well, there was only one way to find out...

"Evidence as been submitted to this council..." The same Admiral interrupted Laura's thoughts. "Suggesting that you two violated the Ethical code of conduct, pursuant to the regulation 1743 of the Starfleet code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin?" The Admiral finished saying before glaring back waiting for their answer.

Everything the Admiral just said washed over Laura like a bucket of water; it terrified her and at the same time it went in one ear and out the other. He had spoken so fast that she didn't quite catch what he meant. All Laura knew was they were both in serious trouble. She knew she had to think fast on what to say. But she didn't have to wait long before Jim answered for them both.

"Yes, I believe, we have the right to face our accuser directly."

Laura knew what Jim was trying to do; he was storing for time! Which she suppose was the right thing, it would give them both time to come up with a better answer. Although, she just felt like yelling at them all... That she hadn't done anything wrong, nothing as serious as what they were suggesting. Whatever that was?

The admiral looked up above both their heads which could only mean that the very person was in this room. Laura as eager as she was to know who that was quickly turned around to see a man in a grey uniform stand up; which meant he was an officer. Not just any officer, though – This one had pointed ears which could only mean one thing; he was Vulcan.

"Step forward, please." The Admiral spoke which had the Vulcan moving almost, instantly. He looked like a man on a mission as he stepped down towards them. "This is commander Spock, he is one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru exam for the last four years." The Admiral introduced him.

Spock stood up straight with his shoulders back as he glared at Jim and Laura as if they were on trial... which Laura supposed they were but on trial for the death penalty. (If this went the way Laura thought it was going, it might as well be) "Cadet Kirk." The Vulcan started to say. "You somehow managed, with the help of Cadet Curtis, to in store and activate a subroutine in the programming code. Thereby changing the conditions of the test."

Now, Laura understood what this was all about, but how did the Vulcan come up with the idea, that she help him? The only way he could be certain of this is if she was caught red handed or there was evidence left behind which was impossible if she wasn't even there... Unless Jim planted this evidence himself. Then most of the blame would be on her and not him. Jim would do anything to save his own neck. Even if it might tighten it around someone else. Laura knew she had to say something fast, but what could you say when the prove was right in front of them or so they say it is. She had, to say something, like right now. "Sir..." She began to say.

"Sir..." Jim said at the same time as Laura. "Miss Curtis..."

"Cadet Kirk..." Laura continued to say. Only just realising that Jim was speaking at the same time.

"Stop!" Came the Admiral's voice. Making us both stop that instant. "One at a time, please."

Laura and Jim both turned to face each other with the same look on their faces. The stern look of 'I will speak first'. With Jim being Jim, he quickly jumped in head first. "Sir, Cadet Curtis..." He started to say.

Laura wondered what she should now. How could she defend herself now? Jim was must be telling them a small white lie, to make himself look good. Jim suddenly stopped speaking and Laura could hear him breathing heavily. She knew he was just afraid that they wouldn't believe him which she hoped they didn't.

The room had suddenly gone very quiet. Laura knew this might be her only chance, but she had no idea what to say or what Jim had actually said.

"What do you have to say to this Cadet Curtis?" The Admiral asked.

"Sir..." Laura started to say. She needed an answer and quick. Oh, how she wished she had listened to what Jim said. "Sir, I swear. This is all wrong..."

The Admiral suddenly interrupted her. "So you're saying you were involved."

Why wasn't the Admiral listening to her? He listened to what Jim had to say, but for some reason was doing the opposite with her. "No, I wasn't. Sir!" Laura knew she had to through to them somehow. But her mind had gone blank and didn't know what else to say.

"Cadet Curtis, if you had been listening. You would have heard that Cadet Kirk was defending you." The Admiral suddenly said.

Laura stared back at the Admiral in shock. Jim, had done what? She slowly turned to face him to see a very wide grin spread across his lips; he looked ready to bust out laughing. Laura had to admit she could hear a few people behind her gasping away as if they too were holding in their giggles. She could feel her own cheeks heating up.

"Cadet Curtis, you may take your seat." The Admiral suddenly announced.

I quickly nodded my head in relief before saying, "Thank you, sir." I desperately wanted to get out of here. I turned around and decided to keep my head down and watched my two left feet; I didn't want to embarrass myself anymore and face this crowd, head on. As I bet my cheeks were now bright red.

"Continue, Commender!" The Admiral said wanted to get to the bottom of this.

In that next moment, Laura felt something touch her hand. She quickly turned her head to see another hand in mine and pulling me towards them. Suddenly realising it was Brit, leaning over the chair that Jim had vacated. Making her aware that she had almost missed the row where all four of them had been seated. She quickly took her seat, hoping this would all be forgotten about. Well, her part in this, at least.

"Are you alright, Laura?" Len whispered to her.

Laura lifted her head to see a concerned look on his face. All she could of doing was nodding her head. Her brain still wasn't functioning properly. Laura wanted the ground to swallow her up. She couldn't understand why she was acting like this?


	19. Quick Note

Sorry, this isn't a new chapter.

I just wanted to apologise for the lack of updates. Got a lot going on at the moment and I can't seem to concentrate long enough to update as quick as I normal do. But I promise I haven't abandoned this story. You might notice the odd chapter or two going up every now and again but with a long gap between them. Hopeful things will calm down soon and I can get back into the swing of things.

I also apologise in advance if my chapters start lacking on spelling mistakes or not the same as you would expect. If this accrues please, let me aware - I promise to go back and review those chapters as soon as I can.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment/ideas and let me know what you think so far.  
> (I apology for any spelling and grammar mistakes; I never was very good at that!


End file.
